


The Good, The Bad, and the Dirty

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Time Skipping about a year in this chapter





	1. Magical Mishaps

Harry grunted, pushing Sirius off the bed and stretching out more in his sleep. His belly was swollen with twins, products of his magic connecting with Remus and Sirius's magic. It had been entirely unintentional. Harry's magic had been unstable for awhile and the two had come over to see why he had been holing himself up in Potter Manor.

The boy had defeated Voldemort that night at the Ministry, having somehow ended up in the room with the veil and he had cursed Voldemort who had then fell through the veil with no way of returning. He had holed himself up about an hour after his 16th birthday.

Remus J. Lupin was quite sure Lily and James would kill them both if they ever returned to life. But on the bright side, the mishap with Harry's magic had returned both he and Sirius back to the prime of their lives in their early twenties. The piece of Voldemort in Harry had died when Voldemort went through the veil and his scar was faded slightly.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped as he hit the floor, waking Remus from sleep but Harry slept on with his legs thrown over Remus's abdomen. "Bloody hell... We need a bigger bed." He mumbled, knowing if he tried to sleep on the other side of Remus that Harry would get upset because he was rather clingy to both of them and demanded he sleep between them.

"You okay?" Remus didn't dare move for fear of waking their sleeping pregnant new significant other. It had been about three months and Harry had been in shock for the first month and then had slowly begun following Remus around for a few days, coming to him for affection or crying when he couldn't find the werewolf. It had made Moony more active and Remus slightly nervous but never denying the boy the affection he wanted, letting him curl in his lap while he reads.

"Yeah... We need to make the bed bigger though. That's the third time this week." Sirius climbed up on the bed, attempting to move Harry without waking him.

"If you'd sleep on your back like I do, you wouldn't have this problem." The werewolf was amused. "He'd just lay his upper body on you and sleep like that."

"You hush." He reached out and flicked Remus in the nose. "Dumbledore isn't happy with us still..."

"I know... He's angry that we got his guardian situation fixed, plus got Harry his lordship in place again rather than Dumbledore being in charge of Harry's Wizengamot seats. The Goblins were quite pleased to take money from Dumbledore's account to repay Harry for what Dumbledore's taken." Remus hadn't believed it until he talked to the Potter vault manager, nearly letting Moony take over to go and rip out Dumbledore's throat.

"What a horrible old man... Raising Harry like a pig for slaughter..." Sirius grunted then looked down as he ended up with a lapful of Harry who had woken up slight and climbed into his lap. "Hello there, my pretty." He smiled softly, stroking Harry's hair and watching him fall asleep with his head on his shoulder. Sirius leaned against the headboard, wrapping his arms around the sleepy Potter.

"Let's go back to sleep... Moony's getting agitated..." Remus sighed, moving closer and falling back asleep rather quickly which left the young Master Black to stay awake a bit longer before falling asleep.

~Next Morning~

Harry woke up at approximately 6 AM and got up, heading to the bathroom to relieve the aching pressure of his bladder. He sighed and finished up, showering after before heading downstairs to eat. The house elves made him a big breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup with crushed oreos with a little bit of fudge. He devoured them followed by some sausage and eggs then a cup of hot chocolate since he can't have coffee. He settled into a chair in the library, reading about his family history until Padfoot came running in.

The great big black dog turned back into a panting Sirius Black who glared and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Harry! How many times have we told you to wake us up when you get up?! We couldn't find you for over an hour!" He was yelling until he saw tears welling up in Harry's eyes and the pregnant teen pushed Sirius way before running off to find Remus.

Remus turned and caught Harry who had threw himself at the werewolf. "Shh. Shh.... What's wrong?" He had been worried before but now was downright panicking over what had upset Harry. He rocked him slightly where they stood, letting the younger male hide his face in his neck. "It's okay, Harry. You're okay now."

"Sirius yelled at me." Harry was very emotional because male pregnancies cause more hormone shifts. Remus sighed once more, rubbing Harry's lower back and listening to him sniffle. Sirius ran up, looking very ashamed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry... I was just worried." Sirius was surprised by Harry punching him in the gut before hugging him tightly. He held Harry tightly, trying to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out of him. "You have a wicked right hook, you know that?" He kissed Harry's forehead.

"If you ever yell at me again, I'll curse your bollocks off..." Harry was entirely serious, giving Sirius a scary look which sent a chill down the older man's back and Remus had to try not to laugh. Sirius nodded and let Remus steal Harry.

"Andy is coming over today." Sirius remembered. "I need to get dressed." He ran upstairs to make himself look pretty. The two downstairs just looked at each other.

"We need to talk to my parent's portrait, you know... We keep putting it off..." Harry reminded Remus, giggling slightly as the werewolf pressed his nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"I know... But before we do that, do you know how good you smell?" Remus's eyes were turning the gold of his wolf. "Mine..." His voice had changed to a deep, guttural sound.

"You've told me. Moony let Remus be in control." Harry held Remus's face in his hands, narrowing his eyes until Remus's usual eye color returned. "Hello Rem." He kissed the tip of the taller man's nose.

"Moony really does listen to you." It amazes Remus each time something like that happened, smiling softly. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair which was growing longer. "You should let me braid your hair."

"You can braid hair?" Harry blinked, looking confused slightly.

"I used to braid your mom's hair." Remus chuckled, gently drawing Harry over to a chair and sitting with the other male on a stool between his legs. He summoned a comb and a hair tie before brushing out the tangles again and braiding it back from Harry's face before putting the hair tie in place to hold it.

"That's awesome!" Harry smiled brightly, loving when they talked about his parents. Harry let Remus finish up his hair and smiled when Remus showed him it in a mirror. "It's so pretty." He turned and kissed Remus which once again surprised the werewolf because it was only recently that Harry was this open with his kisses.

"You're handsome, Harry." Remus pressed his lips back to young Potter's and enjoyed the soft sound that come from the other. "You're wonderful and I'm glad I get to take care of you."


	2. Explanations

The Floo lit up and Andromeda Tonks stepped through with Ted and Nymphadora. "Hello, Remus. Hello, Harry." The Tonks Matriarch nodded at them as her daughter and husband cleaned themselves magically. "Where is that cousin of mine?"

"Making himself look pretty for you guys." Harry smiled, not moving from his seat on the stool. "Hey Dora!"

"Harryyyyy." Nymphadora whined before her eyes zeroed in on his swollen abdomen. "Holy shit... He's pregnant."

"Nymphadora!" Ted scolded his daughter as Harry's eyes watered and Remus pulled Harry up fully into his lap, stroking his hair softly.

"Yes... This is why we asked Andromeda to come. You three are the first to know outside of Poppy, McGonagall and the headmaster." Remus refrained from saying Dumbledore's name, knowing he'd upset Harry more if he did.

"Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... It just surprised me." Nymphadora gave him a random chocolate bar. Harry smiled radiantly at her and ate the chocolate after thanking her. "He's so cuteeee. But he's gonna need maternal clothes."

"Wait. What?" Harry looked confused again.

"Pregnancy clothes, love." Remus smiled softly, kissing the side of Harry's head as Sirius ran in. "About time you joined us."

"Hush. No one looks this fabulous without time." Sirius plopped in a chair next to them, kissing Harry gently. "Hello there, Pretty. You look amazing."

"Shush!" Harry blushed, punching Sirius in the arm. "Say hello to Andromeda, Ted and Dora."

"Heyyyy Cousins!" Sirius grinned big at them.

"Tell me how this happened." Andromeda got right to the point, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the Sirius Black.

"Weeeeell... It's a long story... Let's just show you?" Sirius offered instead, summoning a pensieve.

"Sounds good..." Andromeda conceded. "Let me do a spell to project it though so we can all see."

Sirius put his memories in the Pensieve as Andromeda did the spell, starting on the day Harry first hid away.

~ _Flashback_ ~

Sirius woke up to Remus pounding on his front door and then the sound of the werewolf running up the stairs and throwing open his bedroom door. "Good lord, Moony!" Sirius cried, covering his naked self with the blanket.

"Did you know Harry's decided to do a self exile?" Remus ignored the other male's state of undress. "Told Ron, George, and the others he doesn't want to be bothered..."

"What?! Why??" Sirius blinked, looking bemused at the new information. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't know. I sent an owl but it came back with the letter." Remus was pacing around, looking frantic and running his fingers through his hair over and over.

"Moony. Calm." Sirius ordered, using the tone of voice that left no argument and Remus obediently sat himself on the edge of Sirius's bed. "We'll just pop round and see him..."

"What if he gets angry?" Remus fussed, looking worried still.

"Too bad... He can be mad... We're worried about him is all..." Sirius patted Remus's arm before standing up. "Let's go."

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON FIRST!" Remus yelled. "I may be used to seeing you nude but Harry isn't." He watched Sirius grin and shake his butt at him before dressing.

"Let's roll!" Sirius flicked Remus in the forehead before dragging him to the parlor. He threw floo powder into the fireplace and shouted the Potter Manor's floo address. "Potter Manor, Front Left Parlor!" His body twisted through and he fell out, scrambling out of Remus's way just in time.

The two walked out of the room. "Harry! Where are you!?" Remus called, opening doors after greeting Fleamont and Euphemia's painting of themselves.

"Go away!" Harry's voice carried through a door, crashing coming from inside.

"No! Let us in!" Sirius banged on the door. "I'll kick this door in!"

"Go away, Sirius!" Harry yelled back, voice sounding strained before he yelped.

"Dammit, Harry!" Remus growled, Moony taking over slightly. "Move, Sirius." He forced the Lord Black away from the door and kicked it in.

Harry cried out as his magic lashed around, breaking more things until the two stepped into the room. Sirius's body jerked and his magic reached out at the same time as Remus's, connecting with the two beams of magic heading towards them.

There was a blinding flash, making all three males shout out. "Ah fuck!" The werewolf cursed, covering his eyes and trembling at the magic overload.

"This is why I said go away!" Harry screamed, feeling it also.

"Shut up, Harry!" Sirius snarled slightly before passing out which ended the current memory.

_~End of Flashback 1~_

"So it's Sirius's fault?" Nymphadora asked, processing what she had seen.

"Excuse you... Was I supposed to leave my poor Harry alone in exile?" Sirius's eyes glinted as he stared at his cousin.

"Hush.. Both of you... What happens next?" Andromeda shushed them.

Remus provided the memory this time.

_~Flashback 2~_

Remus caught Harry as he collapsed also, ignoring Sirius hitting the floor with a thump. He was close to passing out also but managed to lower Harry gently before laying down and closing his eyes temporarily which cleared the dizziness. He sat up and carried Harry to a bedroom in the family wing, the only one with the door opened and Harry's school things strewn about.

He gently undressed Harry and covered him up to protect his privacy, silently wondering why Moony was howling and trying to force Remus closer to hold Harry. 'Enough. We need to check on Sirius.' He ordered in his mind. He walked back downstairs and helped Sirius upright before taking him to the bedroom with the plaque that still proclaimed Sirius's name on it. He laid Sirius down and went to lay in the room by Harry, curling at the end of the bed.

He kept an eye on Harry and whined softly at being so close, yet so far. He shuffled up closer and buried his face against Harry's belly before falling asleep.

_~End of Flashback 2~_

"So that's why I woke up with you so close." Harry chuckled, cuddling into Remus and kissing his cheek. "Moony's cute."

"Moony's an asshole." Remus grumbled. "He's only cute for you... But at the time I wondered why he was so insistent on being close to you."

"That's right... We didn't know he was pregnant yet." Sirius smiled, kissing Harry's neck. "Harry, care to provide the next one?"

Harry grinned brightly, eyes sparkling as he looked at Sirius and then at Remus before providing the next one.

_~Flashback 3~_

Harry's eyes opened sleepy, feeling a heavy pressure around his middle and staring blearily at a blurred shape. "Ah!" He screeched a second later, magic flaring up and launching Remus into the wall. *Non-Memory Harry and Remus both flinched watching that*

"What?! WHO ATTACKED?!" Sirius burst in and got thrown back out, door slamming and locking. Remus carefully got to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Harry, Harry... Shh. It's me... It's Remus... Moony." Remus murmured, approaching with his hands up and levitating Harry's glasses onto his face. "There. You can see now." He smiled. Harry just stared at him, beginning to tremble really hard and screamed loudly before crying. Remus practically flew to the bed and put his arms tightly around the young teen. "Harry, shhh. Look at me. You're okay... Everything will be okay. What's wrong, honey?" He crooned soothing things to the boy in his arms, trying to calm him.

Harry pulled away from him and went and hide somewhere in the large manor. His heart was pounding and he needed somewhere to calm down and be alone. He took refuge in a little out of the way study, curling up in the large chair and taking deep breaths before staring at a painting of his grandfather's brother, Charlus who greeted him warmly. The man in the painting calmed Harry down by telling him about his grandfather.

Several hours passed in this way until Harry felt calm enough to go back down and seeing both men pacing around worriedly. They rushed to him and he flinched back instinctively thanks to Vernon Dursley's abuse. They stopped moving and waited for him to calm down. He sat in a chair a distance away and the memory ended.

_~End of Flashback 3~_

"He didn't come by us unless necessary for the first month." Remus is letting Harry nap in his lap. "About a month after the last memory, he started following me around. Never Sirius. But me."

"I wonder why that is..." Ted mused.

"Probably cause his magic was the first to wrap around Harry. You stepped in first when his magic lashed out." Nymphadora shrugged.

"You know... That seems logical." Andromeda nodded.

"What happened after a month?" Ted wanted to see and Remus put in several smaller memories of Harry following him.

_~Mini Memories~_

Remus had the feeling he was being watched and saw Harry peeking around the corner behind him, but ducked away once he realized he was spotted. Remus shook his head and continued walking, going into his destination of the bathroom.

A few hours later Remus was reading in the sunroom and heard plants rustling as someone walked through, seeing the flash of red of Harry's shirt. He looked bemused but chose not to say anything.

A few days later Harry scared Remus by coming up behind him and looking over his shoulder. He didn't move though, not wanting to scare him off. Harry stayed there for a few minutes before leaving and Remus swore he felt Harry touch his hair.

A few hours later Remus woke from a nap with Harry watching him, hand resting on Remus's head. Harry didn't leave, stroking Remus's hair for a few minutes before going off again somewhere.

Two days later Remus woke once more but this time Harry was curled into him, awake though and left as soon as he woke up.

The cycle changed a bit with Harry coming up to Remus and burying his face into his neck, wanting hugs, occasionally kisses on the forehead or cheeks. Remus would oblige, giving him as much affection as Harry desired at that moment.

Soon Harry was sleeping with Remus every night, not allowing Sirius to be in the room by them though. He always hid from Sirius.

_~End of Mini Memories~_

"Woah... That's cute though... He was like a lil animal. Scared at first and then warmed up to you." Nymphadora grinned, hair flashing pink.

"I suppose you're correct." Remus nodded, looking down at his little lover. Sirius pouted though.

"He finally came by me after three weeks though..." Sirius noted. "Crawled into bed with me instead of Remus and demanded I hold him all night." He smirked.

"Only cause Rem was grumpy cause the moon." Harry had woken up slightly, grumbling as he lifted his head. "And I was cold... You're always warm." He pouted adorably.

"Ah yes... How is your lycanthropy affecting this?" Andromeda questioned.

"Moony loves him. And since I've been taking my wolfsbane potion, he could be around Harry. He was quite calm too in my head, letting me be in control and generally wellbehaved." Remus looked pleased. "He even LISTENS when Harry tells him to let me have control."

"Moony's like a cute little puppy." Harry cooed, kissing Remus's shoulder and then going back to sleep.

"How are you two handling his moods?" Ted looks amused.

"His moods are scary... One second he's fine, the next he's a raging dragon. Or sobbing his eyes out. He cried because Draco looked at him in public." Sirius snorted.

"Ah... I remember Meda's moods... Scary... Terrifying... BUT TOTALLY WORTH IT." Ted backtracked real quick at his wife's glare.

"Harry scares me a bit..." Remus chuckled. "Although Sirius hid under the couch for three hours because Harry was throwing things at him."

"He hit me in the head with a shoe!" Sirius protested. "Besides, you ran away when he threw his ice cream at you cause it didn't have sprinkles."

"Hush, you!" Remus pouted. "Don't you have a bed to go enlarge? Or is that just your ego?"

"Ouch, old man." Sirius laughed, kissing Harry's forehead and then going upstairs after saying goodbye to his relatives.

"I see you guys are adjusting well... Now... If you need anything, we're a floo call away." Andromeda and her family left. Remus smiled softly, leaning his head against the back of the chair.


	3. Information

"Ah Harry... You really are special..." He murmured, looking at the boy's peaceful face. Remus was the happiest he's ever been except when James and Lily were alive. Speaking of, Sirius came in carrying a large covered painting and set it up on a table that would see the couch in the room. Sirius took Harry carefully and Remus moved the couch, Harry being set next to him rather than in his lap.

"You ready for this? We should wake Harry first." Sirius sat on the other side of Harry.

"No, let him sleep a bit longer. We can talk to them soon." Remus protested slightly but Sirius woke Harry anyways, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hello, Pretty." Sirius kissed his lips softly and smiling at the sleepy sound Harry gave as he was kissed. Harry tried to pull Sirius's head back down by his lips but Sirius chuckled. "No, Love. We're gonna talk to the painting..."

"Really?" Harry was still sleepy but perked up slightly, looking at the large painting that was covered still. "Hurry! I wanna see them."

Remus smiled and with a flick of his wand, the cover went flying off. James and Lily both looked disgruntled at the sudden light. "What's going on?" James spoke first before seeing Remus and Sirius. His eyes got huge as he stared at Harry between the two.

"Hey James." Sirius was a bit choked up, wiping his eyes at seeing his best friends. "Hey Lily."

"Sirius... Why do you look like someone died?" James had no clue how accurate that was.

"This is Harry, guys... He's getting all grown up." Remus interjected before Sirius cried more.

"If he's with you... Where are we?" Lily questioned, already knowing the answer.

"You both died in an attack by Voldemort... Pettigrew betrayed you..." Sirius growled slightly but forced himself to calm as Harry started trembling. "Shh, Pretty..." He turned and soothed Harry, putting an arm around him softly.

"That asshole!" James shouted, glasses trembling on his nose in the painting. He looked completely incensed which scared Harry and he started fully crying, knowing his tears which irrational because a painting couldn't hurt him. "Ah! Hey. Why is he crying?! Harry, don't cry. Dad's sorry, buddy." James quickly calmed down, wishing he wasn't dead nor a painting so he could comfort him.

"James!" Lily hit his shoulder, carefully noting how their two trustworthy best friends were both fluttering over Harry and holding him tight in a hug between them. "So... What's your relationship? Because it's certainly not Familial." Her voice was carefully casual.

"Ah..." The three stared at each other guiltily while James processed what Lily had said.

"There's no way they got in a relationship." He laughed slightly hysterically. "Right?"

"Well... We kinda got him pregnant." Sirius blurted it and Remus smacked him upside the head.

"Sirius! You could've said that better." Remus scolded. "Harry's magic was acting up and we kind of got too close. Our magic converged and he's pregnant with twins. OUR twins." Remus had a proud look when he said our twins.

"You got my baby pregnant... And he looks to be about 16... He hasn't even lived." Lily's voice was a low terrifying hiss.

"Now, Lily." Remus attempted to placate the angry Ginger woman.

"Moony. Shut up... Before I come out of this painting and cut off your testicles." Lily had a dangerous expression.

"Lily... It's not uncommon for magic to create things like this if there's been a traumatic magical event." Sirius spoke quickly, trying now.

"My baby!" Lily glared. "You better take good care of him or I'll come back and kick you off a cliff. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am..." Remus and Sirius both nodded, hugging Harry tighter between them. Harry squeaked, pushing on their chests and smiling happily before kissing Remus's cheek and then Sirius's.

"They make you happy, Harry?" James was a bit stunned but had realized how happy the trio looks.

"Very much so. I love them a lot..." Harry held both his lovers' hands. "They take care of me, put up with my stupid mood swings, the cravings...."

"Alright... You two better take care of him... He's my only son." James glared at them also. "Tell us how you've been."

Harry excitedly told them everything that's happened since first year, going into great detail. He talked at them for almost an hour before getting up and going into the bathroom because he really has to pee. Lily and James just glared at their friends, arms crossed.

"We love him... And you know we won't hurt him..." Sirius sighed.

"Okay..." James knew his best friends better than anyone. The two in the painting sighed also as Harry came back and said goodbye.

Sirius went and put the painting back, saying his own goodbye to them before returning to by Remus and Harry who were now somewhere else in the house. Both were studying male pregnancy, reading all the books on it in the library. Sirius wandered around for a bit, looking for the two before checking the library. "Knew you'd be here." He smiled softly.

Harry looked up from his book and then stood, going and hugging him tightly. "Hello, Siri." He wanted to take a break. Sirius just chuckled softly, running his fingers through soft black hair.

"Hey Pretty." The former convict cuddled him gently, smiling at him. "You two hungry? It's lunch time."

"Yes!" Harry cheered, dragging Sirius all the way to kitchen while Remus followed along behind them.

_~A week later~_

The owl tapped on the window, notifying one Harry James Potter that he has mail. He let the owl in and took the letter after giving the bird a treat.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has recently_   _come to our attention that you are expecting children. It has also been notified that you have emancipated yourself from the care of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mr. Dumbledore is under the impression that you were coerced into this and would like to regain custody. He requests an examination of your memories to ascertain as to the validity of the emancipation and subsequent pregnancy. He has also informed us that there is a werewolf which may endanger the children.You are requested to come to the ministry and submit the requested information at 2:30 pm tomorrow._

_Head of Law Enforcement,  
_

_Gawain Robards  
_

Harry had to read the letter twice before cursing loudly and went to find his two lovers. He shoved the letter into Remus's hand and waited for him to read it. Remus' face turned white. "They're going to try and use me against you." Remus looked like he would faint.

"We have the house of Potter and the House of Black behind us. They can't do anything... Kingsley won't allow it." Harry was trying not to panic as he rubbed Remus's shoulders before sitting in his lover's lap, clinging to him and that's where Sirius found them an hour later.

"Why so Sirius?" Sirius made a pun, trying to figure out what's wrong and then taking the letter that was handed to him. He read it and immediately looked furious. "I'll have Dumbledore's head on a platter!" He paced around, ranting. The other two watched and waited for him to calm.

"Sirius... We can get more houses to back us... If we release the memories of my childhood.." Harry looked at him.

"Harry... You shouldn't have to do that...." Remus spoke up, rubbing his arms gently.

"Would everyone love Dumbledore if they knew he let their Golden boy be abused and forced him to stay there despite the Boy Who Lived pleading many times to stay at Hogwarts?" Harry insisted.

"No one if they saw proof..." Sirius knew this could bring about Dumbledore's fall. "And it'd make us some handy allies in the Wizengamot."

"Fine... But I don't like it." Remus looked sternly at them. They nodded and Harry cuddled more into the werewolf.

"Our babies will be safe... We'll be safe." Harry was trying to reassure all of them as he buried his face in Remus's neck, taking a deep breath of the woody scent.

"Don't worry..." Sirius patted Remus's head and started getting things ready.


	4. Court

Harry woke up many times through the night, tossing and turning which woke the other two. They sighed, sliding their arms around him and taking turns telling stories from when they were in school.

They finally fell in a deep sleep, upright in each others arms. Remus woke earliest surprisingly, he wasn't a morning person. He walked downstairs and got a cup of coffee. "Ugh..." He rubbed his head tiredly, wondering how today will go. Remus laid his head down and willed himself not to fall asleep.

"Remy?" Harry's soft voice came from behind him, making the wolf jump as he hadn't heard him walk up.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus turned to look at him, feeling his heart ache at how young Harry looks right now. "Come here, love." He opened his arms up, Harry sitting in his lap.

"I'm scared... I don't want Dumbledore to take custody of me and our twins... I don't wanna go back to the Dursleys. They'll kill me. And the babies." Harry's voice was heartbreaking, head pressing into Remus's neck.

"They won't... They won't get you..." Remus's hand was rubbing Harry's back and his voice was a soothing murmur. They sat quietly until the house-elves made plates of their favorite breakfast foods. The two ate as much of it as they could, Harry remaining in Remus' lap. Sirius wandered in at some point and sat close.

"I have feeling we'll be okay... Especially with those memories." Sirius was dressed like the Pureblood he was. They nodded quietly and all of them went into the bedroom so Harry and Remus could dress, none wanting to be apart currently.

~At the Ministry where they need to be~

Harry talked to the Auror present and gave him the evidence of his treatment at the Dursely's, swiftly going and sitting between Remus and Sirius again. The members of the Wizengamot projected the memories on a screen specifically for this reason,  it was silent until the memories got particularly brutal at some points and then there was gasps and outraged murmurs. After half an hour of watching some of the memories, they had to stop as several members of the Wizengamot were incensed at the treatment of their savior and the simple fact that the headmaster had allowed a child to go to an abusive home.

Dumbledore attempted say that the memories had been exaggerated and that it was a child's imagination which definitely didn't earn him any support. "It simply is not as young Harry here thinks. His mind has been befuddled by the two here." Dumbledore pointed at Sirius and Remus.

"Now Albus... That's absolutely not true... Why don't you tell them about how you had Harry exempted every year from the checkups done on EVERY Hogwarts students? And why Poppy seemed so confused after Harry would be in the Infirmary?" Remus asked. The minister turned and looked at Albus Dumbledore.

"Let's bring in a healer and have them check over Mr. Potter." Fudge decided after consulting Amelia Bones and several other members. The healer was brought in and took Harry into a separate room for more privacy. An hour later the healer and Harry returned, the healer white faced.

"By all things, Mr. Potter should be dead from the injuries that have occurred to him." The healer handed a large scroll detailing all of the injuries/conditions that have occurred over Harry's short life. Minister Fudge's eyebrows rose higher and higher until it looked like they had replaced the hair that had disappeared due to his receding hairline. "Malnutrition, MANY broken bones, bones that didn't heal correctly, no vaccinations of any kind be it muggle or wizarding, many concussions, magical scars, ect." 

The members passed the scroll around, horrified at the treatment of the child in front of them. They had all been told that Harry was in a safe place where he was treated like a king. The furious members turned to Albus and started shouting loudly at him, condemning him because there's never a reason to leave a child in an abusive home. Minister Fudge decided to have Dumbledore arrested and locked up until a trial was set for him and the man was removed.

"Mr. Potter... I am truly sorry for the way the ministry has treated you, not checking up on you at the home and taking the word of that MADMAN that you were okay." Minister Fudge looked ashamed. "We will discuss options to better watch over our children and students. Case rules in favor of Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin."

"Hem, Hem!" Dolores Umbridge cleared her throat. "But Minister, Lupin there is a filthy werewolf and will probably injure Mr. Potter and the offspring."

"Remus would never hurt me, he takes wolfsbane and we have measures in place for the full moon." Harry stood up, looking angered. "In fact, on several occasions I have been around Moony and not once has he been aggressive to me nor Sirius."

"Harry has total control over Moony actually. I have never known anyone who could cause my werewolf form to freeze with one word." Remus spoke up now.

"Severus Snape provides Wolfsbane for Remus and is on hand for any other potions that can be used." Sirius added. 

"What will you do if Mr. Potter is injured?" Umbridge is not willing to let this go. "Neither of you have any healing knowledge."

"We have an on-call healer who will be working with us now that we've gotten Harry's magic calmed." Sirius sighed. "My cousin Narcissa is waiting for us to arrive home to inform her as to why we need her services."

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow. "I thought she left the healing profession."

"She has been working on mostly at home patients and only on a recommendation basis." Sirius crossed his legs. "She's more than qualified."

"Case dismissed. Mr. Potter is in capable hands." Fudge banged the Gavel and dismissed everyone, Harry and his two left happily.

~Back at Potter Manor~

"When will they be back?" Hermione Granger had somehow gotten a hold of Harry's floo address and password and had dragged Ron with her along with Mrs. Weasley and several others Weasleys.

~Meanwhile with Harry and Company~

"Someone's in the manor." Harry had been enjoying ice cream with Remus and Sirius in a private place in the Muggle world. "The wards have alerted me..."

"Let's head back then." Remus threw away their garbage and Sirius dragged them to a private area and apparated them into the kitchen. One of the house-elves tugged on Harry's shirt.

"Young Master, there be red heads and a bushy hair in the front parlor." The head elf spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Red heads and a bushy hair?" Harry sighed. "Weasleys and Hermione..." He walked into the hall and quickly went to the front parlor before throwing the doors open. "What part of I don't want to be bothered, don't you get?" He's tired and not in a good anymore thanks to the intrusion.

"Harry! We're your friends! We were worried." Hermione scolded before her eyes noticed his swollen abdomen. "What the hell is that?!"

"Looks like a male pregnancy." Ron't grown up knowing about these things. "Knew he'd have his own reasons for wanting to by himself." He knew his best friend better than Hermione did.

"Don't be daft, Ron... Men can't get pregnant." Hermione rolled her eyes while Mrs. Weasley flew into a rage.

"Sirius Black! How dare you defile this poor boy! And you, Remus! I expected better!" Molly shouted at the two adult males while Harry was close to having a meltdown himself. 

"Neither of us 'Defiled' him as you put it!" Sirius put quotation marks around defiled. "His magic was acting up and we got too close. Our magic bonded!" He glared, the famous Black temper coming. "We would never deliberately hurt Harry!"

"He's a child! A baby himself!" Molly yelled.

"Mum! Stop!" Ron protested, trying to get his mother to quiet. "If Harry's happy, it's not our business!"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Remus snarled, eyes golden instead of the usual green. "We haven't hurt him and you're scaring him! And pissing him off!" He pointed at Harry who was currently near tears and being comforted by Charlie Weasley who had remained silent. "Either you will remain silent and listen to us explain or you will get the hell out of our home." He was so close to losing control. "Now. Sit. Down." He pointed at the various chairs.

Harry ran to Remus and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his neck until Remus' body untensed and Moony let Remus have control again. "Remy."

"Shh... It'll be okay..." Remus kissed his head and watched Sirius pull out the pensieve that still held the memories from showing Andromeda, Ted and Tonks.

"Watch." Sirius set it up and did the projection spell that showed them what happened. The silence was deafening after all the yelling earlier.

~After the memories~

"Now... Do you understand?" Remus was cuddling Harry between himself and Sirius, staring at the Weasleys plus Granger.

"My poor dear!" Mrs. Weasley tried to pull Harry in a hug but he recoiled, burying himself more into his two.

"He's not really a fan of people who aren't us touching him right now." Sirius felt slightly pleased. "Especially after what the former headmaster tried to pull."

"What?" Hermione looked confused. "Dumbledore is headmaster and he's a good man."

"He's a terrible man..." Harry spoke up.

"Harry! Just because you don't like what he does, doesn't make him bad." Hermione didn't know when to shut up.

"He sent me back to abusive relatives, tried to lie to the ministry of magic, attempted to take custody of me illegally, deliberately let me into dangerous situations many times without helping me at all." Harry's voice is ice cold. "If you can't understand that, then get out... All of you leave... I don't want anyone here right now... I'll tell you if I ever do. Charlie, Fred, George... You're welcome to come over whenever." He adored them.


	5. Lunar

~Few months later~

Moony had been taking over more and more recently, hovering near Harry and watching him closely which admittedly drove Harry a bit crazy at times. Which was one of those times right now. "Moony... Back off. I need space." Harry pushed at Remus's body. "I'm trying read." He scowled slightly, staring at the golden eyes. "Let Remus come back. Right now."

The werewolf grumbled but Remus' green eyes returned and he moved over a bit. "Sorry, Harry. He's agitated." Remus needed a nap and laid down, going to sleep.

"Poor Rem..." Sirius sighed, watching him sleep whilst speaking to Harry. "You feel okay?" He had noticed Harry rubbing his stomach lightly.

"They were kicking is all." Harry smiled at Sirius, not wanting to alarm him. "I think I'm gonna take a nap too. Why not join us?"

"Sure, Pretty." Sirius laid on Harry's other side and the three slept for a few hours until a sudden yell from Harry James Potter.

"MY PENIS!" He woke up, kicking the blankets down and shoving his pants and underwear down and freaking out because he can't feel his penis.

"What's wrong?!" Sirius yelled, staring at Harry. "What's wrong with your penis?!" He looked between Harry's legs and fainted, falling backwards off the bed. Remus just stared before looking at Harry.

"Looks like your body is preparing itself to give birth." He was trembling slightly but threw his arms around Harry, holding him close. Harry just was in shock and Remus pulled the blankets up, covering them. "Shhh... Relax.. It'll come back once the babies are born." 

Sirius groaned, getting back on the bed. "Ow my head..." He laid by them, letting Harry snuggle up into him and Remus spooned Harry. "We still love you just the same though."

"Promise?" Harry asked softly, lower lip jutting out.

"We promise." They spoke at the same time, smiling at him and chuckling at how cute he looks. 

"Let's go back to bed now." Harry nodded, closing his eyes and holding onto them both.

~A Week later~

Harry paced around, one hand on his stomach and the other gesturing as he spoke to Bill, Charlie and the twins. "And yeah... I want the babies to have two godfathers each. And Sirius, Remmy and I have all agreed that we'd like them to be you four." Harry smiled radiantly at them, looking hopeful that they'll say yes.

"Of course!" Fred and George grinned at the same time, standing and sandwiching him into a hug. "We'd be honored, Mate. You know we love you like a little brother."

"I'm in." Bill added, smiling at them before joining the hug.

"Might as well. You're my little brother and this is pretty awesome. I'll be the cool uncle." Charlie smirked slightly. "I'll be the best uncle out of the four of us!" He joined the hug now.

"Wanna bet?!" Bill laughed. "I'll be the awesome one."

"We'll be the funny uncles who provide prank stuff." George and Fred snorted.

"Alright, boys. I'm sure you'll all be great uncles. It's time for lunch!" Harry managed to get out of the group hug and led them to the kitchen. He sat at the table, joined by the others and they all dug into the large lunch prepared for them.

"Oh god.... This is so good..." Fred moaned, George elbowing him in the side. "Beats Mum's cooking honestly."

"Mum makes corned beef too often. None of us really like it except Percy, Dad, and Ginny." George added.

"Ugh... Honestly... I was always glad to get to Hogwarts and have their food." Bill nodded.

"Hey... Isn't that Dobby?" George and Fred had seen Dobby once.

"The Weezies know Dobby?" Dobby's mouth opened and he teared up.

"Ah! Dobby, no. Don't cry." Harry was quick to try and head off the tears as fast as he could. "Dobby, can you bring Remus and Sirius something to eat? They've been up in the nursery forever."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" Dobby disappeared with a tray of food upstairs.

"Best way to head off the storm. Give him something to do." Harry chuckled, finishing his sandwich.

"The Weezies?" Charlie laughed quietly.

"Yeah. He's always called Ron that and he knows you guys are related so it passed to you." Harry sipped his orange juice. 

"Ah. I see." Bill snorted. "How've you been feeling, Harry?"

"Pretty sore lately... You have to promise not to laugh at what I'm gonna say next." Harry looked each of them in the eye.

"We promise." The four Weasley men chorused together, wondering what was making Harry ask them not to laugh.

"I don't have a penis anymore." Harry blushed while speaking.

"I'm sorry. What?" Bill thought he hadn't heard right.

"My penis disappeared... To make way for lady bits... To give birth. Which means my due date is soon." Harry blushed even more. 

"Oh my goodness." The twins were trying so hard not to laugh, faces as red as their brilliant Weasley locks.

"That's different. But I've heard about it." Charlie shrugged. "One of the dragon tamers on the preserve got pregnant and had the same thing happen."

"Really? That's cool." Harry smiled. "Glad to hear I'm not a freak."

"It's pretty normal actually." Bill added.

"Don't worry, Harry. Most of the books don't really mention it." Charlie answered the silent question of why Harry hadn't seen it in a book. "Makes men feel less manly so they don't put it in."

The rest of the visit passed in peace, laughter ringing out occasionally and filling the house with a joy that hasn't been felt since James Potter was still in school.

 


	6. Babies!

Remus dropped what he was holding and sprinted downstairs to Harry's side just as his water broke. "Call Narcissa and Andromeda! Get them here!" Remus barked orders at Bill Weasley who nodded. "You can't leave. The manor's blocked from anyone leaving and only those invited can enter."

"We'll wait here anyways! Harry's our baby brother." George looked offended and then watched Remus carry Harry to the room that had been prepped for this. He laid Harry down gently on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Where's Siri!?" Harry fretted, gripping Remus's hand tightly.

"He's coming. Don't worry. Do you want something to drink?" Remus propped Harry up with pillows to wait until he was properly dilated. 

"Water would be nice... Maybe some ice to chew on?" Harry pleaded, knowing his iron levels were getting a bit low.

"Mr. Potter. What have you been up to that caused early labour?" Andromeda swept into the room and set her medical bag down, followed by her sister Narcissa who would be assisting.

"Just informing the god fathers of the babies!" Harry smiled at the older women, reaching to Sirius who had followed his cousins in. "Siri." He relaxed more.

"Hey Pretty. Sorry I'm late." Sirius sat on the side of the bed, putting an arm around Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore... Kinda like how I felt after my first Quidditch practice. My pelvis hurts a lot though. Like I've been hit by a bludger." Harry leaned his head on Remus though.

"The babies are moving into place to be delivered. I need to see how dilated you are." Andromeda set up her things, Harry blushing as Andromeda transformed his clothes into a hospital gown. "Don't you worry... I helped deliver several babies."

"This is embarrassing." Harry spread his legs as directed, allowing his lady parts to be seen. Narcissa checked his dilation, humming before telling Andromeda quietly.

"You're about 5 cm dilated. We need to get you to 10 cm before you're ready. We'll wait for a bit." Andromeda remembered her labour with Nymphadora and shuddered lightly. Narcissa also sympathized, Draco hadn't been a small baby either.

"How much longer do you think?" Remus asked, kissing Harry's forehead softly.

"I'll check in half an hour and tell you." Andromeda made notes before going into the hall to talk to Bill and the other Weasleys. Narcissa checked Harry's heart rate, blood pressure and breathing before smiling at him sweetly.

"It'll be okay, Harry. Just deep breaths." Narcissa smoothed Harry's hair before following Andromeda out.

~Half an hour Later~

Harry was growling in his chest, sounding angry. "I want to push. These kids need to come out..." Harry had felt many types of pain but never like this. He'd rather take basilisk venom in his arm.

"Not yet, Harry." Andromeda said. "You're 6 cm dilated."

"Soon enough, Harry." Narcissa's soft voice added.

"Mr. Potter... What have you gotten yourself into?" A voice no one except Harry expected.

"Snape! You did come." Harry smiled brightly, having spoken to his mother's painting and learned about her friendship and how the split between them had happened and her wish for Harry to make up with him.

"What is Snivellus doing here?" Sirius looked annoyed.

"I asked him to come." Harry punched him in the arm. "Mom asked me to have him come here. To make up for ending their friendship and forgive each other."

"I see... How much longer til the baby is born?" Sirius sighed, nuzzling Harry's hair gently.

"About an hour and a half. I recommend moving around." Narcissa looked up.

"Snape, let's go for a walk." Harry heaved himself up, grabbing Snape's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What did your mother tell you?" Snape questioned as they made a circuit around the first floor of the manor.

"How you introduced her to the wizarding world and helped her as best you could. That your friendship broke because Dumbledore manipulated your isolation. Mom discovered some things before she died and told her painting self in case something happened to her. Which it did."

"Dumbledore manipulated my isolation?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"He encouraged the Marauders to focus mostly on the Slytherin house. He didn't want inter-house unity. He wanted to be seen as the savior of the wizarding world once more. He's not a good man everyone thinks. Although not after we showed the Wizengamot my memories. His manipulations also raised Voldemort into what he was. He needed the Slytherins to be evil. And he used multiple memory charms on Pomfrey in regards to our injuries also. Wiping the records of most of them." Harry had discovered a lot once he found his mother's journals where she told him. "We figured that the reason Pomfrey never told anyone else about my injuries and abuse was the same reason she didn't tell anyone about yours. He used memory charms."

"That makes sense. She would never remember when I had come in." Severus nodded. "I think we should take this to the Wizengamot to help pass stricter regulations on who becomes headmaster. If he was memory charming Pomfrey, he probably did it to the other teachers."

"Ah!" Harry squeezed Severus's arm as a sharp contraction hit. "Think it's time to go back." He held onto Severus the whole way back.

"Lay down now. You'll strain yourself." Severus helped Harry into position on the bed and then stepped back to allow Remus back to where he had been. 

Andromeda checked. "Oh yes. Time to push, Harry. Deep breath now." She coached him, getting in position.

"Hold their hands tight yet and focus on how close your babies are to coming here." Narcissa said supportively.

Harry gripped Sirius and Remus' hands tightly, taking a deep breath and began the long, laborious pursuit of labour. There was much cursing, sounds of Sirius's hand bones breaking, and first the crying of their first son.

"There we are! Baby boy number one!" Andromeda cleaned the baby after Sirius cut the cord, measuring and weighing him. "What's this little guy's name gonna be?"

"James William Frederick." Harry chuckled. "After my dad and his two godfathers."

"You've got a few minutes before baby number two is coming." Andromeda watched Harry feed James William Frederick from recently developed breasts. 

"Why don't you drink some water too? You need to keep up your hydration levels." Narcissa summoned a bottle of water.

"Woo... God I hurt." Harry laughed slightly, resting his head on Sirius and chuckling at the red haired baby with green eyes. "I cannot wait for the other baby to be out."

"We never picked a name for him." Remus remembered. "Sirius doesn't like his family's tradition of star names. My dad is literally Wolf Wolf."

"We all like Arthur and he's stepped up when we couldn't." Sirius mused.

"Three Weasley names?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ibrahim George Charles." Remus smiled. "How does that sound?"

"I like it." Harry kissed Remus's cheek before handing Sirius the baby. "Time to push." He braced himself and then looked surprised as Sirius asked Severus to hold James. The hook-nosed man also looked surprised but gently took the baby, holding him like he was a priceless treasure which he was.

"Push!" Narcissa cried, grinning as little Ibrahim came much faster than his brother.

"Oh, oh! Look at him!" Remus cut the cord and watched protectively as Andromeda cleaned the baby.

"Look at our baby." Remus' voice was tight with emotions. "He's so beautiful." He held the baby for a second before giving him to Harry to feed. Remus and Sirius both looked so proud and Harry looked ecstatic and tired at the same time.

"I'll let you three rest. Shall we go tell the godfathers they were born healthy?" Andromeda chuckled as Severus gave Sirius back James.

"Yes, please. Thanks." Harry nodded, not looking up from the light haired baby in his arms. 


	7. Uncles

Harry was sleeping, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Severus with the babies. Ibrahim had a death grip on Remus's finger while he slept. "Let's go show the godfathers now." Remus suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius agreed, shifting little James in his arms and nodding. "Snape. You coming with?" He was trying to be polite because Harry would be upset if he was rude.

"I suppose so." Snape drawled, following them to the parlor where the Weasley men waited.

"Everything went well?" The twins jumped up. "What happened to your hand?" They spoke at the same time, staring at Sirius's hand which was swollen and purple from Harry's tight grip.

"Harry had a good grip." Sirius had forgotten about it but the pain came roaring back. "Snape. Take him or I'm going to end up dropping him." He quickly handed over James to Snape before going off in search of Skele-Gro.

"He was so excited about the babies he forgot his pain." Remus laughed. "Would you like to meet your nephews?"

"Hell yeah, mate!" Charlie grinned at them, proud to have been chosen as a godfather.

"Meet James William Frederick." Snape gave James to Bill.

"And this is Ibrahim George Charles." Remus carefully handed Charlie the baby. He watched carefully over as the large man held the tiny baby.

"He's so little..." Charlie was in awe, letting Ibrahim hold his finger. "And quite the grip."

"Of course he does." Remus sounded proud.

"They're gonna be so spoiled by their dads, mother, and uncles." George snickered, accepting the baby and cradling him gently.

"Damn right. We'll be the best uncles." Fred agreed, holding James securely. "And imagine how Ron's face will look when he realizes that Harry chose us and you two over him as Godfathers."

"Serves the little bludger right." Charlie snorted. "He wasn't nice to Harry... abandoned him when Harry was forced into the Triwizard Tournament... Even though Harry had even said he didn't want to be in it." Charlie had heard the story from Harry.

"A good friend would've stuck by him..." Remus growled, eyes flashing gold until Severus elbowed him.

"Well Harry's fine and he's got his family now." Severus spoke.

"Say... Remus... Harry told us something interesting..." Fred has a mischievous look.

"Said you were Moony... Like on a certain... Map." George added.

"Sirius is Padfoot." Sirius had returned after fixing his hand and smirked at the two dumbfounded twins.

"That is so cool. So Prongs was Harry's dad?" Fred was excited.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "We were the Marauders. Also we were assholes too at time."

"This is true..." Snape agreed.

"But we grew up..." Remus added, flinching as one of the babies wailed. He quickly took James and disappeared to go change him, smelling the urine with his sensitive nose. 

"Between Harry and Remus, your kids will be mothered to hell and back." Bill laughed.

"Eh. They'll be fiiiiine." Sirius chuckled. "As long as they're healthy and happy."

"True. You guys will do fine." Charlie nodded. "Snape, what brought you here?"

"Harry Potter asked me to be here." Severus answered. "To solve some personal things. And be his private potioneer."

"Ah. That explains." Bill nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad Harry's okay." George smiled at them before giving Ibrahim to Sirius.

"He's resting. Poor guy's body is gonna take awhile to return back to normal." Sirius smiled, holding Ibrahim close before Remus appeared in the doorway.

"Harry wants Ibrahim." Remus waited for Sirius to follow him, both heading to the master room where Harry had been moved. Sirius smiled at Harry and handed over the baby, watching Harry's brilliant smile.

"They're both so beautiful.." Harry was in awe at their children, stroking Ibrahim's nose.

~Downstairs~

George was currently sitting on Charlie, absorbing his brother's body heat. "You're like a cold blooded animal." Charlie snickered, hugging his brother.

"I knowwww." George laughed, curling up more and watching Fred using Bill as a heat source.

"You both are weird." Bill didn't mind holding his brother. 

"Yeah but you love us!" They both spoke, leaning on their brothers. Snape had disappeared upstairs with a house elf.

"I'm a bit tired." Charlie yawned and a house elf appeared.

"Master Harry be asking you to stay the night! Tera be having rooms ready." The house elf squeaked before apparating them to the family wing and leaving them in front of two rooms.

"George, Fred. You gonna bunk together?" Bill asked.

"Nah. I'm sleeping with Charlie. Fred isn't warm enough." George laighed, following Charlie into one of the rooms.

Bill and Fred went into the other one, undressing and cuddling up together. The relationship wasn't sexual, they were just comfortable with each other. They both fell asleep rather quickly, Bill snoring softly.

George was currently laying on Charlie and sleeping, Charlie's arm around him while Charlie looked up at the ceiling before slowly falling asleep.


	8. Mini

_____Time with Remus_____

  
Harry was currently ensconced in a rocking chair, Ibrahim nursing while Harry rocked. "Getting to be a big boy, Ibrahim." Harry stroked the light, tawny hair on the baby's head.

"Hey, love." Remus came in by Harry, smiling tiredly as the full moon had been day before yesterday.

"Hey, Remmy." Harry greeted softly, looking at his werewolf lover. "You feeling okay?"

"Better than the days before the moon." Remus had slept all day yesterday and sat on a stool by Harry.

"Good... I hate seeing you in pain." Harry leaned forward and kissed Remus' cheek gently before looking at Ibrahim who was sleeping. "Our son is sleeping." 

"Poor baby. Sleeping in the arms of an angel." Remus teased, kissing Harry's shoulder softly.

"Hush you." Harry blushed faintly, shifting Ibrahim to burp him. The baby burped and went back to sleep, Harry laying him in the crib next to his brother before going out of the room with Remus. "You hungry?"

"A bit." Remus shrugged and followed Harry downstairs. They went into the kitchen and made sandwiches, smiling at each other.

"Is it good?" Harry looked at Remus's roast beef sandwich with a wrinkled nose, still sensitive to certain smells.

"To me it is. The meat. Cause Moony hasn't settled fully." Remus explained before finishing off his second sandwich. "Wanna take a nap?" He was full and warm, content with his lover by him.

"Yeah. We can nap til Sirius gets home or the babies need us." Harry was happy, moving closer to Remus and then crying out as he was scooped up. "Remus John!"

"Yes, love?" Remus smiled innocently and carried him all the way to their bedroom. The werewolf was hurting a bit but thanks to some expensive body and bath oil he was gifted, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as before. He laid Harry down gently and undressed to his compression shorts.

"Hurryyyy..." Harry was always up for affection now that he got it regularly, craving it really. He attached to Remus once he laid down, laying on top of the werewolf.

"So cuddly." Remus smiled, kissing his forehead. Remus stroked Harry's hair, murmuring softly in his ear until they fell asleep.

_________Day with Sirius_____  
Sirius approached Harry and hugged him, kissing the side of his face. "Harry... Take a break from studying... I miss you..." Sirius wanted attention.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be done." Harry pouted, pushing Sirius's face away to finish his essay Remus had set for him.

"No fun... Moony is turning you into no fun." Sirius sat down next to Harry and watched him. "Whatcha writing?"

"An essay on how to get people to stop being little buggers." Harry joked, ruffling Sirius' hair. "Actually... It's about some dark creatures."

"How rude." Sirius was fake offended and flicked Harry's nose. "What kind of dark creatures?"

Harry proceeded to have Sirius read over his essay and give him tips before finishing up the last paragraph. He let it dry before leaving it for Remus to correct later. "Done. Let's spend time together. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you still can't fly. But let's go sit on the balcony and look out." Sirius scooped Harry up and carried him, laughing.

"That sounds amazing." Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and silently appreciated that Remus was watching the babies so Harry could have some free time. They went to the balcony that overlooked the gardens and stood there, Sirius' arms around Harry.

Sirius let go quickly to go talk to a house elf about something, returning with a grin and just cuddling Harry for about twenty minutes before taking him to the gardens. He brought them to a little picnic set up for them. "Here, Pretty." He set Harry on some cushions and sat next to him.

"Sirius." Harry breathed softly, turning and hugging Sirius tightly before kissing him soundly. 

"I do know how to be romantic." Sirius smiled at him, holding him close before helping Harry gather things to eat. The two picnicked happily, cuddling and discussing quidditch.

The day wore onto early evening and the sky turned redish purple. They stood up and went back inside. Harry was sleepy, letting Sirius carry him to the nursery to feed the twins before a light supper.

"You ready to sleep now?" Sirius had watched Harry feed the twins and then they had eaten dinner. Remus had been MIA for the time as he was already in bed.

Sirius carried Harry to their bed, helped him change and chuckled as he laid next to Remus. Sirius laid on Harry's other side, spooning him gently and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. "Night, Siri."

"Night Pretty." Sirius smiled before they fell asleep


	9. Little

~Seven months later~

Harry was laying down, leaving Sirius to watch James while Remus took Ibrahim out. Sirius was sitting on the floor by the pond in the special room, James in his lap. "And that's a Scarlet Wiffle Fish. Those were your grandpa's favorite kind of fish. Your mumma loves them too. He thinks they're beautiful." Sirius was talking to his son.

"Mumma. Mumumumum." James repeated, flailing his arms slightly. Sirius was shocked into silence. "MUMUMUM!" James screamed his word.

"OhmyMorgana." Sirius grinned brightly, eyes lighting up before he carried James upstairs. He wasn't able to wait for Harry to wake up. "Harry! Wake uuuuuup." He was trying so hard not to bounce on the bed.

"Fu----" Harry's word was muffled, face buried in a pillow.

"Mumumumum." James saw Harry, leaning from Sirius' arms and trying to get to his mother.

"What was that?" Harry sat up suddenly, staring at his son.

"Mumma!" James gave a gummy grin as Harry took him.

"Oh my goodness." Harry breathed, smiling at the baby before allowing him to latch on. "His first word. And it was Mumma! You owe me 5 galleons!" Harry laughed jokingly.

"Ah. I thought it'd be dada." Sirius pouted, sitting by Harry and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah but it was Mumma~" Harry smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

~Few hours later~

Remus returned home with Ibrahim and made his way to the bedroom after asking a house elf where Sirius, James and Harry were. He walked in and stared in confusion at their excited faces. "What's going on?"

"James said Mumma~" Harry was grinning now.

"Ha! You owe me five galleons!" Remus addressed Sirius who grumbled.

"I know. I know." Sirius pouted, holding James in his arms again.

"Muuuuumma." James cooed, looking up at Harry with big grey eyes.

"Yes, Mumma." Harry smiled at him.

"Mama!" Ibrahim whined, wanting his mother's attention on him. Harry laughed softly and took Ibrahim to nurse.

"Both my boys know their mummy." Harry's proud, kissing Ibrahim on the forehead.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Remus sat on Harry's other side, looking calm and relaxed.

"Yeah. We did." Harry answered, kissing his cheek.

"Ibrahim loved seeing the books and Diagon Alley." Remus grinned.

"Awesome. Don't forget that we're going to have their party to introduce them to more than just their godparents and Severus soon." Harry reminded them.

"Ugh. I forgot." Remus had forgotten.

"I hate fancy pureblood stuff like that." Sirius was pouting, kissing Harry's neck.

"I know but it will get any formalities out of the way. We're using Black Manor still, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Andy and Ted have started cleaning out the dangerous stuff and storing it in Gringotts for me. I'm heading over there tomorrow." Sirius confirmed.

"Be careful please." Harry looked worried.

"Don't worry. Gringotts is loaning us Bill to break curses." Sirius nodded at Harry. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

"I'm starved. These two are sleeping too." Harry smiled brightly, allowing the male parents to take their kids and bring them to the nursery while he himself went downstairs. He had bound Dobby and Winky to his house, treating both quite well.

Sirius and Remus kissed him soundly on both cheeks, appearing next to him and laughing at his chipmunk cheeks. "You look so cute." Remus snickered, Sirius roared with laughter.

"How rude." Harry pouted at them, looking adorable and then ate another sandwich.

"You just look so precious." Sirius pinched his cheeks.

"I agree." Remus nodded.

"You two are horrible." Harry shook his head, laughing at them.

"But you love us!" They chorused.

"Yes. Yes I do. By some odd twist of fate, I love you more than anything besides our babies." Harry nodded.

"I remember seeing you playing Quidditch the first time and it was amazing. You were the most amazing player." Sirius reminisced.

"I nearly had a heart attack when you fainted at the dementor on the train." Remus added.

"You two are sappy today." Harry hugged them both.

"Again. Cause we love you." Remus chuckled. "Your luck is terrifying though... All your defense teachers except me tried to consciously cause you harm."

"True... But I learned from it." Harry shrugged. "And now I have you two plus Severus to teach me what I need. And Andromeda too. I can't wait to be a healer."

"You'll do great." Remus cheered.

"Thanks." Harry laughed.

(Sorry it's short. I wanna start the next chapter and I can't make the idea fit with this)


	10. Spells

Sirius awoke early the next morning, knowing he has to head to Black Manor in about an hour. He stood up, stretching and reveling at not having anymore back pain from falling on the floor. Harry had gone back to being a peaceful sleeper for the most part and had the tendency to sleep on top of one or the other of his lovers.

He smiled softly at Harry who had woken up when he stood. "Sleep, Pretty. I'll be home tonight." He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Love you." Harry tilted his head and kissed Sirius on the lips, yawning right after.

"I love you too." Sirius smiled at him, tucking him under the blankets and going off to shower. He dressed in classy yet comfortable clothing, deciding he wouldn't dress like a slob but also needing to be comfortable to deal with the dangerous stuff.

Sirius flooed to Andromeda's, picking up her and Nymphadora before heading to Black Manor to assess how bad it is. They stared at the state and summoned a few of the elves who had been lent out to other families. The elves all clamored in the presence of Lord Black and he sighed.

"This is why I don't like being me sometimes." Sirius grumbled. "Elves. I want you tell the families who are borrowing you, that Lord Black has claimed you back to our family once more. We will call on you when we need you." He dismissed them and brought Bill and Charlie over to help. 

"What's the plan?" Tonks grinned.

"Bill's gonna check any closed doors for any nasty surprises. Andy's gonna help with getting rid of the curses on objects. You and Charlie will help with the creatures that may be here. And I'll be activating the wards and tuning them to my magic as the head of the Black family." Sirius outlined their plan.

"Sounds good, boss!" Nymphadora and Charlie headed off to start checking the open rooms. Sirius headed off to the study and found the book of the wards.

He studied them and went to the sunroom in the center of the manor, the direct center of the property and set up his needed supplies. He drew the runic circle and cut his hand, dripping it in the dead center while chanting. His magic flared out, imbibing the very foundation of the land and activating the wards of protection that had been long dormant in wait of a Lord Black.

The wards hummed with his magic pulse, the grounds beginning to look less neglected as Sirius finished up. He stepped out of the room after wiping himself down, the circle sinking into the floor and vanishing. "Now... Let's check on everyone else..." He muttered to himself, striding through the manor with a new grace. Being connected to the Family Magick as the Head of House was a powerful feeling that also came with a sense of responsibility.

~Elsewhere in the Manor~

Andromeda and Nymphadora both startled slightly, feeling the wash of their new Head of House's magic wash over them. Their magic reached out and connected to Sirius', confirming their loyalty to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. They smiled to themselves and looked at Charlie and Bill who had flinched. "Don't worry. You're part of the House of Black through your grandmother Cedrella." Andromeda explained to the two Weasleys. "He's not your Head of House though. Your Grandfather Septimus is as the oldest male in the Weasley line."

"Who would be Head of Mum's line?" Charlie was curious, currently wrangling a nasty biting box.

"Gideon would be." Andromeda knew something they didn't.

"Uncle Gideon is dead though." Bill was confused but went to go break the curses on the master bedroom. Andromeda didn't anything about why Gideon would be the Head of Household.

~Back with Harry and Remus~

The two were looking at the twins, listening to the babies 'talking' to each other. Occasionally mumma came out but mostly just babbles. "I can't wait for them to learn more words!" Harry grinned.

"Me either. Let's hope Sirius' mouth doesn't rub off on them." Remus laughed softly.

"Let's try to teach them some words." Harry suggested and the two settled in to teach the twin babies more words.

~Back with Sirius~

Sirius was sweaty as he helped Bill remove the dark spells on the attic, the two using the counter-spells from the book but still requiring a good deal of magic. They finally finished after working for over an hour on the door, carefully moving in and casting the detection spells to find the curses and traps. It took them three hours to clear out half of the attic and they decided to head back down to check in with Andromeda and Nymphadora.

"You two look like you've wrestled a Grim." Nymphadora snorted.

"And came out losing." Andromeda added, casting a spell to see how their health is faring. "Let's take a break to build Bill's magic back up. Sirius, yours is fine currently. Probably due to having access to the Family Magick."

"Probably. Where's Charlie?" Sirius then heard Charlie cheering from upstairs.

"I FOUND A COOL BOOK ABOUT DRAGONS!" Charlie's super excited. "AH!" He screamed suddenly. "IT BITES!" He came downstairs, still clutching both the book and the wound on his hand.

"Charlie!" Bill scolded him. 

"Here you go." Charlie gave Sirius the book with the dragon on the front.

"Ah. I heard about this. Some of my oooooold relatives used to be into raising dragons. Pretty good until the ministry banned Dragon Raising. This was a book they wrote." Sirius impressed his magic onto the book and the dragon on the cover became dormant. "Here. It won't bite you again."

"Give him a few minutes for the anti-venom potion I gave him to work. I don't know if it's venomous but to be on the safe side." Andromeda also wrapped a bandage on Charlie's hand. They waited, rather impatiently on Charlie's part until Andromeda gave the okay.

"Here ya go." Sirius handed over the book and watched Charlie open it excitedly, eyes skimming his page. 

"Right away I'm learning things that they haven't taught." Charlie's excited, reading.

"You can take it with you. Or leave it at Potter Manor to keep it safe." Sirius enjoyed seeing Charlie light up, it reminded him of how Remus got in search of new knowledge.

"I'll leave it at Potter Manor. People would murder me in my bed if I brought it with." Charlie shut the book reverently.

"We ready to keep working?" Bill was bored. "This is as enjoyable as exploring the tombs."

"Yeah. Two to four more hours sound good?" Sirius chuckled.

"Excellent." Bill went off to go check for any more nasty curses, exploring the house as he did.

"He's having a lot of fun." Andromeda noted, then laughed as her daughter bound off somewhere.

"He loves this type of stuff." Charlie had his nose back in the book.

~Few hours later~

The group regrouped, all of them sweaty and dusty. "Everyone got their limbs attached?" Sirius asked seriously, counting everyone to make sure no one was loss.

"We're all good." Charlie and Bill chorused, grinning.

"Both Tonks are present." Andromeda added.

"Let's head out then. Same time tomorrow?" Sirius wanted to confirm and received nods in response. They headed out, Sirius carrying the book for Charlie.


	11. Kittens

Harry was staring at Sirius with a defiant look. "Siri. I'm not going to get rid of him. He's so cute." Harry was cuddling a black kitten that Mrs. Figg had gifted him. It was a Kneazle kitten that was quite taken with Harry. "Kneazles are useful and loyal too."

"The kitten was a gift, Sirius. It would be rude to get rid of him." Remus added. "Wouldn't want to offend her, would you? She did keep Harry safe after the dementor attack."

"Don't remind me." Sirius groaned, crossing his arms.

"Paddy, please? You don't even have to interact with him." Harry used the nickname that made the Grim-animagus blush faintly. "He's so tiny and innocent."

"It's a cat!" Sirius gave them puppydog eyes. "My natural enemy!"

"He's a baaaaaby. He can be taught to like dogs." Harry wasn't going to give up. "Besides, I'm Lord Potter and this is Potter manor." He stuck his tongue out.

"Oi, cheeky." Sirius laughed. "Fine. You can keep him."

"Yay!" Harry cheered, cuddling the kitten more. The Kneazle stared at Sirius for a minute and then closed his eyes. 

"If he attacks the babies, I'll get rid of him." Was Sirius' final words on the subject. "I wonder what's for supper."

"Something food. The elves here are better than the ones at Hogwarts." Harry laughed.

"Don't let Hermione hear that. She'll start her SPEW activities." Remus added, kissing Harry's cheek and then Sirius' cheek too.

~Few months later~

"Harryyyyyyy... Your Kneazle ate one of the fish." Sirius whined. "He's getting out of hand!"

"True..." Harry nodded, coming in with Ibrahim after bandaging a scrape on the 1 year old's knee that he had received after Moon the Kneazle bowled him over. The Kneazle was unhappy being away from his Pride and expressed it. Harry sighed and handed Sirius Ibrahim and wrote a letter to Mrs. Figg who got a Portkey with the letter.

Mrs. Figg arrived quickly, just in time for Moon to run into her legs. "Oh my. Moon here is not a happy boy...."

"We aren't happy either... Can you take him back? He's eaten four of my exotic fish, ran both babies over several time, BIT Remus, and scratched my arms to hell and back." Harry didn't waste time.

"Sounds like he needs to go back to the Pride." Mrs. Figg picked up the Kneazle and allowed Harry to show her to the floo. He waved as Mrs. Figg disappeared and sighed in relief.

"Well..." Sirius gave Harry a look. "I told you so."

"Shut up, you wanker." Harry scowled at him, taking Ibrahim back and going off somewhere for the baby to nurse.

"But I did tell you both so." Sirius addressed Remus who raised an eyebrow, carrying a freshly changed James. "Ah. We got rid of Moon. Mrs. Figg took him."

"Finally. But still. Don't tell Harry that... You know how he is. He's sensitive and probably feels bad for 'failing' Moon." Remus scolded. "He's so precious with his care for other creatures."

"I mean... He got Snape to work with that American witch with her version of the Wolfsbane." Sirius grinned. "Heard they're almost ready to test this one aspect for less painful transformation."

"Aren't they also talking to Damocles? Since he invented the original?" Remus was very interested.

"Yep. " Sirius didn't get a chance to say anything else as an owl swooped through a nearby window and dropped a letter on his head before swooping back out. "Bloody hell!"

"Hell!" James parroted and then giggled as his Papa Remus slugged Daddy Siri in the gut.

"Language! James, don't say that word. It's a bad word." Remus stroked the toddler's hair before setting him down with the Nurse Elf that helped Harry. The elf took James off to Harry to be fed.

"Ah Moony! That hurt." Sirius pouted slightly before retrieving the letter from the floor. "It's for you, Rem."

"Ah... Thanks." He took the letter, skimmed it and let out a whoop. "The new batch is ready for testing! And the full moon is in a week too."

* * *

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_Our batch of the new experimental Wolfsbane has been completed. Its intended use is to ease transformation to being nearly if not completely painless. We would like for you test it and be the first user in the hopes of making your condition easier._

_~Severus Snape and K. Crane_

* * *

 

"This is amazing." Sirius looked thrilled. "Go on! Go tell Harry."

"Aren't you coming with?" Remus waited.

"Nah. It's your news to tell. Besides, you and Harry need some alone time." Sirius shook his head, sitting down and reading a Quidditch magazine.

Remus nodded and hurried off, finding Harry in the room with the fish. "Harry! They've got the newest version of Wolfsbane ready. And they want me to be the one to test."

"That's amazing!" Harry was by himself and he stood up, throwing his arms around Remus' neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth.


	12. Whenever, Wherever

Remus took a deep breath before stepping into the Floo to go to the address Snape had given him. He was feeling achy already, feeling the pull of the moon's steady rise over the week. He appeared in a sitting room decorated with pale yellow walls and paneling. The hardwood flooring was gleaming brilliantly in the light.

Remus was unsure of what to do and so took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, clasping his hands together. The werewolf felt worried, Moony coming to attention in his mind. For once he felt comforted by the wolf's presence in his mind.

A woman entered the room, smiling at Remus reassuringly. "I'll take you to mine and Sev's lab." She led him to the lab in the basement, leading him to realize this was the American Witch helping with the potion.

"Who is it?" Severus sounded irritable and Remus had to hold in a laugh because the dungeon bat's hair was held back in a low ponytail. 

"Remus arrived." K. Crane was much amused, showing her amusement open. "You know. The werewolf we owled to come over."

"Oh..." Severus' expression returned to his carefully guarded expression.

"It's ready, yes? To give him his first dose." Kay went to get the vial and handed it to Remus. "It has a mildly improved flavor so it only tastes a bit like sweaty socks rather than rotted garbage."

"Oh lovely." Remus smiled at her before downing the vial and flinching slightly. "More like Sirius' sweaty socks. Gross."

"I... Am mildly curious as to know how you would know how those taste." Kay snickered.

"I ate Sirius' socks once while transformed..." Remus blushed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Severus sneered.

"Because you think Sirius is an idiot?" Remus suggested, narrowing his eyes at Severus.

"Now, now... Let's not be rude to each other... Severus, remember what I said?" Kay had threatened Severus quite thoroughly.

"Yes yes..." Severus grumbled, turning back to his notes. "Lupin, how do you feel?"

"Well, the aches I was feeling already are gone and Moony feels slightly calmer." Remus smiled, sitting in the chair he was indicated to.

"Excellent." Kay looked happy. "Have you thought of our proposal?"

"I need to speak to Harry and Sirius about it." Remus sighed. "I don't fancy being away from them for the next four days."

"I know but this way we can monitor your symptoms and such." Kay was sympathetic to him.

"I'll consult them and tell them... May I go now?" Remus rubbed his forehead.

"Of course. I'll bring you back to the Floo room." Kay escorted him.

~Back with Sirius and Harry~

Sirius was currently covered with the mashed peas he had been attempting to feed James and looking quite sour. "James... That was so damn rude."

"Siri... Watch your mouth." Harry kicked him in the shin before finishing feeding Ibrahim the pears from his bowl.

"Ouch! Harry, that was mean." Sirius rubbed his aching shin. "How do you keep Ibrahim so clean?"

"Because I didn't try to feed him peas." Harry laughed, smiling.

"Well Remus said we need to start them on veggies." Sirius grumbled. "I'm gonna go shower. Can you manage? Or rather, I'm taking James and gonna shower both of us." Sirius scooped up his also pea covered son.

"I'll take care of Ibrahim. Have fun in your shower." Harry snickered at Sirius before the Lord Black disappeared with their son. Harry smiled at Ibrahim. "Such a good boy for Mummy." He poked Ibrahim's nose.

"Mummy~" Ibrahim cooed at Harry, looking pretty pleased at getting his mother's attention all on himself.

"Mummy loves you so much." Harry kissed Ibrahim's forehead before putting the empty bowl in the sink along with the one Sirius had used to feed James. Harry used a cleaning charm on James' high chair before taking Ibrahim from his own. Harry carried the small boy to the Master Bedroom for some cuddles before bed and laid down, resting Ibrahim next to him.

"Mummy?" Ibrahim had realized Remus wasn't there like normal and was silently asking where he was.

"Daddy will be home soon, Ibrahim." Harry reassured the child, having a gentle look on his face while the baby snuggled to him.

"Otay." Ibrahim watched the door for nearly half an hour until Remus came through. "Da!"

"Hey there." Remus chuckled, hurrying over and scooping Ibrahim up into his arms. "There's my sweet little boy." 

"He's been watching for you to get home." Harry had woken from the light doze he was in.

"And you?" Remus teased.

"Of course I was waiting for you." Harry laughed as Remus sat next to him with Ibrahim in his lap.

"Where's Sirius and James?" Remus was curious.

"Sirius and James ended up covered in mashed peas and went to shower about half an hour ago." Harry held one of Remus' hands.

"They really are similar." Remus cracked up, laughing even as the door opened.

"Just because we like to look fabulous!" Sirius fake huffed, wearing silky boxers while James was in a warm sleeper. "Ready for bed, Ibrahim?"

"Nooooo." Ibrahim whined from where he was nearly asleep in Remus' arm.

"Shhh. How about you cuddle with your brother?" Remus got up and went with Sirius to lay the two down. Harry sat up and went to take a bath, filling the tub with soothing oils and bubbles.

Lord Potter soaked in the hot water, groaning softly at the knots in his muscles relaxing. His eyes closed and his head rested on the ledge of the tub, not even noticing as two other males entered the room. His body jolted though as one joined him in the tub, his magic lashing out and sending a rather painful shock through them. His eyes snapped open, glowing unearthly bright. "Dammit, Sirius! I could have killed you!"

"You killed my Bollocks." Sirius was gasping, holding his lower regions and rocking in the water.

"Told you it was a bad idea~" Remus smirked. "Harry, may I join you in the bath?"

"Yes, you may..." Harry scooted forward so Remus was able to sit behind him in the tub with his long legs on either side of Harry's body. Harry leaned back, enjoying the werewolf's warmth and comforting scent.

"My poor...." The rest of his sentence was cut off by a wave of water going over his head thanks to Remus and Harry. The tub was a spa tub and pretty large. So it was plenty big enough for the mini wave war that erupted between Sirius verses Harry and Remus who ganged up on him. "I give, I give! You two are unfair!"

"It's entirely fair~" Harry looked quite pleased with himself as he cuddled with Remus. "You scared me, you needed to be punished."

"I question why I am so deeply in love with you sometimes. You break an old man's heart." Sirius pouted until Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Because who else would want such old men." Harry teased.  

"Oi. We're two young studs again." Remus protested playfully.

"You're my old men." Harry groped them both at the same time before exiting the tub and going into the nearby walled in shower to rinse off the oils, shutting the door to the shower.

"He's a tease... Should we punish him?" Sirius had a wicked look.

"Maybe... He has been quite naughty." Remus agreed with an equally wicked look, the two rising and invading the shower to punish Harry.


	13. Moon

Remus in the middle of washing his hands when his dark green eyes changed to a brilliant gold color, signaling his werewolf side taking over.

Moony's instincts were screaming at him to get to Harry and the pups, sprinting through the house and grabbing 'Sirius' before throwing him into the wall. Deep, rumbling growls emerged from his chest and he stood in front of where Harry and the babies were.

"Remus!" Harry tried to move around him, only to be stopped by Moony's arms. He flinched slightly at the sight of Moony's gold eyes. "Moony, shh. It's Sirius. Padfoot. No need to attack him. Shh." He tried to get the werewolf to let Remus take back over, only to fail.

"Not Padfoot." The tone was deep and guttural. Moony had no intention of allowing his mate or pups be anywhere near the imposter. "Bad scent." He bared his teeth at the imposter, glaring. "Hold Pups." He nudged Harry back to James and Ibrahim who napped in their cradles still.

"Moony..." Harry stroked his cheeks before deciding to do as told, wary of who he had thought was Sirius. He sat close to their cradles, hand on his wand and then stupefied the imposter. "Moony, watch the babies. I don't want you to get in trouble." He summoned the imposter's wand and bound the man up with strong conjured ropes.

Moony was hovering protectively over his pups, eyes locked on Harry. "Need Padfoot."

"We'll find him, love. Can you let Remus come back? We aren't in danger anymore." Harry moved to Moony's side, focusing on calming him again. Moony's eyes slowly changed back to green and Harry smiled in relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Just disoriented. He hasn't taken over like that since I was a kid. But I'm glad he did. He saved you and the kids." Remus was nuzzling his face on Harry's neck and cheeks.

"I'm going to summon Kingsley and Amelia Bones." Harry Floo'ed the Auror office and soon the two stepped through. "Sirius has been impersonated and he's still missing." He directed Kingsley to the tied up man and watched him administer a potion that revealed him to be Augustus Rookwood. 

"Augustus Rookwood..." Amelia sighed. "We'll be taking him in."

"Where is Sirius Black?" Kingsley woke the stupefied man with the counter-spell.

"I'm not telling you." Rookwood snarled.

"Where. Is. Sirius. Black?" Harry was suddenly in Rookwood's face, magic flaring.

"Harry." Remus kept his distance

"Tell me!" Harry's emotions flared along with his magic, none of the the others in the room willing to get close.

"Maaaaaaaaa!" Ibrahim wailed, waking up and trying to remove himself from the cradle which woke James who joined in the screaming. Harry's magic lashed about until he moved back to the cradle, magic now swirling out to wrap around the twins. Harry's arms soon wrapped around both babies with Remus in front of them again. Kingsley took Rookwood back to the Auror department to be booked. Amelia meanwhile floo'ed several other aurors who set out to look for Sirius.

~Few hours later~

Harry and Remus had spent the last couple hours pacing around and trying to keep the twins calm while waiting for news. Harry was so frustrated, wanting to be out looking for Sirius himself but understanding that he needed to be near the twins.

Remus himself wasn't in very good shape, shadowing Harry closely and watching him. He felt quite anxious as he did, wanting Harry to sit and wait rather than move about. It made it harder to keep an eye on both him and the babies who were set up with some toys on a blanket.

James was playing with the stuffed animals, a dummy bobbing between his lips and feeling relaxed. Ibrahim was more alert, eyes tracking his parents as best he could from where he was positioned on the floor. He scooted himself to the couch in the room and pulled himself up, toddling over to Harry after and tugging on his pant leg. "Mumma!"

"Huh? Oh. Ibrahim." Harry smiled, scooping up the tawny haired toddler. "Are you wet, baby?" He checked the diaper but found it dry. "Hungry?"

"Papa..." He was asking for Sirius.

"Papa's.... Somewhere..." Harry didn't want to alarm the baby. "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm." Ibrahim dropped it, settling himself into a comfortable position as Harry sat down.  Harry unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and brought Ibrahim up to nurse, looking down at the matching green eyes before smiling.

"Hungry!" James demanded, realizing his brother was being fed and he himself was not. Remus scooped up the toddler and held him.

"Wait a few minutes, buddy. Mummy's feeding Ibrahim." Remus tried to soothe the toddler, bouncing him in his arms lightly. He took him to the windows and pointed out constellations, tracing each one in the air. 

"Remmy, I'm ready for James." Harry had finished up with Ibrahim and was patting Ibrahim's back to get out any gas before setting the small child next to him. Remus handed over James before scooping up Ibrahim to rock him to sleep. He changed Ibrahim's nappy and sat down to hold him. 

"Nigh-Nigh." Ibrahim mumbled, gripping Remus' shirt with his little eyes closed. The toddler was worn out and fell asleep with ten minutes, snuggled into his daddy's arms. 

"Night, Daddy's little man." Remus smiled fondly, looking back up at Harry after a minute.

"Hopefully we hear something soon..." Harry was super anxious, surging up as the Floo lit up but sinking back down with disappointment as Severus came through. "Is there any news, Severus?"

"Harry.... Remus... " Severus spoke in that slow, calculating way of his. "Black was found. He's being tended to by Andromeda in her home and will be delivered back here within the hour."

"Is he okay? How badly was he hurt?" Remus asked because Harry had started full on sobbing in relief.

"He was a bit beat up but otherwise unharmed." Severus confirmed. "He was spitting mad though when he was brought back to consciousness. Quite amusing as there was still two of his captors in the room, one of which that fainted in terror." His voice made clear who it was.

"Here. Hold James please." Harry handed Severus the sleeping boy.

~An hour later~

The Floo lit up again and this time it was Sirius who looked a bit disgruntled but otherwise unharmed. Harry rose quickly, flinging himself at Sirius who caught him with a grunt but held Harry closer. "Shh... I'm okay, Pretty. I'm right here now." Sirius was murmuring lowly in Harry's ear, rubbing his back. "I got ya.... And those fools are set for Azkaban after their trials." 

"You idiot!" Harry smacked his chest after pulling back.

"Ouch!" Sirius protested, rubbing his chest but not saying anything else because he knew how Harry was feeling.

"You got kidnapped and we were so damn worried! If it hadn't been for Moony taking control, we wouldn't have known you were gone!" Harry shouted hysterically while Severus and Remus sneakily left the room with the babies, leaving Sirius to face an enraged Mother Hen. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Pretty. I really am... They surprised me." Sirius held Harry close again, nuzzling the soft, messy hair of the younger male. "I wanted to get you a surprise... But well, I guess I was the one who got surprised instead." He tried a joke.

"You absolute fool." Harry growled, hugging Sirius with a death grip before kissing him fiercely and then just looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you... Please be more careful..."

"I will... I promise." Sirius wiped under Harry's eyes with his thumbs, looking gentle and caring. He hated upsetting Harry and the rest of the family, feeling like hell but so happy to be home.

"Good... Let's go see Remus for his side of the lecture." Harry smiled now, hugging Sirius gently and then dragging him off to where Remus waited in their room.

True to his reputation, Remus lectured Sirius for the better part of an hour before the three collapsed in exhaustion on their bed.


	14. Presents and Personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skipping about a year in this chapter

Harry was smiling, looking at his two year olds who were currently being fed cake by their fathers. "Look how big they're getting!" Hermione had come to the twins birthday party.

"Aun' Mione!" James squealed, accidentally flipping the plate of cake off the tray and into Sirius' lap.

"Ah!" Sirius was startled. "Aw James..."

"Sowwy, Daddy." James gave his father the adorable expression that was guaranteed to keep him out of trouble.

"It's all right, Bambi." Sirius ruffled James' hair.

"Hello Ibrahim, James." Hermione smiled at the two babies before turning to Harry and hugging him. "Harry, you're looking quite well."

"Well, my two old men here have taken very good care of me." Harry smirked slightly at Remus and Sirius.

"Oi! We're not old." Sirius pouted.

"Old!" James smirked at his father as best he could, imitating Harry. He stared at Sirius who stared back.

"He's your kid for sure...." Sirius stared at James who stuck his tongue out. "Oi... No more cake for you."

"Rude!" James scowled, staring at his father.

"Not rude." Sirius poked his son's chubby cheek. "You're being cheeky."

"Momma!" James turned to Harry for assistance.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Daddy's said no." Harry didn't like telling his children no but he wouldn't undermine the children's fathers. "How about we open presents now?"

"Presents please." Ibrahim smiled winningly at all of them.

"Alright, Love." Harry scooped Ibrahim up into his arms and carried him to the living room. Sirius followed with James in his arms, Remus smiling at the painting of Lily and James the first that now hung in the most used living room.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Potter." Hermione smiled at the painting as Severus Snape came through the Floo, followed by the godfathers of the twins.

"Bill!" Harry hugged Bill, George having stolen Ibrahim. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Found a boyfriend. He's pretty cute." Bill smiled.

"I've got a girlfriend." Charlie smirked. "And she likes that I love dragons."

"Is it that American witch Kay?" Harry perked up, staring at Charlie.

"Yeah. She's gonna be a bit late." Charlie laughed. "Had to stop somewhere."

The Floo lit up after he finished speaking and out tumbled the aforementioned witch who carried two packages, both individually wrapped and elaborately decorated.

The twins had become rather impatient and were fidgeting, while looking at all of them with pouts. "P'ease daddy? Mommy? Papa?"

"Oh! Yes let's get to presents." Harry picked up his two boys and sat in the large chair that could hold all three comfortablely. He settled them comfortably and Sirius gave them matching long presents, smiling at his sons.

"From Papa." Sirius spoke. The twins unwrapping the presents, both grinning at the mini broomsticks that were given to them.

"T'ank you!" James screamed, jumping off the chair and hugging Sirius around the neck.

"Thank you!" Ibrahim smiled at Sirius but remained in his seat by Harry. Ibrahim preferred Remus over Sirius. And both twins preferred Harry the most.

"Now my gifts." Remus handed out two equal sized boxes. Each contained a set of fairytales with pop up pictures. "I saw them in a Muggle shop and they were cute." He himself had enchanted them to be safe from ruin from ripping, being spilled on, ect.

"Daddy!" Ibrahim reached out for the werewolf who held him. The small, tawny haired boy was nearly in tears with happiness

"You like it, Buddy?" Remus took Ibrahim out of the room to calm him, rubbing his child's back.

"Mhm! So pretty!" Ibrahim nodded quickly, clinging to his father. "Go back now?"

"Yes, let's go back." Remus couldn't help but smile, carrying Ibrahim in his arms. "We're back now. Who is ready for more presents?"

"Me, Daddy." Both boys chorused, sounding a lot like Fred and George.

"You two are teaching my kids weird things." Harry poked the nearest Weasley Twin who snickered.

"We are helping inhance their twinness is all." George and Fred chorused at Harry.

"Twins are special in the Wizarding World. Their magic is stronger together." Bill recited.

"Yeah so make sure you take very good care when they display their magic." George warned. "I accidentally almost hit Bill with electricity when I first showed."

"I nearly drowned Charlie." Fred added. "Mum was so scared."

"I mean... I was thrown upside down in the pond." Charlie added, bouncing excitedly. "Can they open our presents now?"

"Yes, yes." The youngest twins chanted.

"Here you two are. Be careful when you open them." Kay cautioned, handing them the larger boxes first. "These are from Charlie and I combined."

"Woah!" Was Ibrahim's reaction as he opened his present and out popped a six foot tall Swedish Short Snout dragon plushy that waddled around. James had a Hungarian Horntail one that also waddled.

"They can be ridden too." Charlie was nearly as excited as the twins.

"Woah!" The twins screamed.

"And these are from me." Kay looked much amused, handing over two smaller packages.

"Thank you!" Ibrahim hugged her legs after opening the package which contained a picture book of different creatures and plants.

"Tanks!" James had one of Quidditch pictures.

"Thank your mommy for telling me what kind of things you like." Kay patted their heads.

"Mommy!" The twins hugged Harry.

"Now for my gifts." Hermione had gotten them Muggle toys to play with. Then came the gifts of clothes and useful items.

Severus had gotten them two sets of Child Potions set with easy to make, safe for children to make potions.

The celebration continued until naptime at 2 pm, the twins being entirely tuckered out from playing with their gifts. Harry kissed each child on the forehead as Remus and Sirius went to tuck them into bed.

"Thank you guys for coming. I know it means a lot to James and Ibrahim." Harry was glowing with happiness. His entire body was surrounded by a faint glow like he was standing in front of a light but he wasn't.

"Harry, you're glowing." Hermione was in awe.

"We all are. It comes from familial magic being brought to life in an ancestoral home. It means we are Harry's family... Am I right, Potter?" Snape finished his explanation by addressing the painting above the mantel.

"Very much so. Potter family magic will take in those who are close enough to be considered family. Especially by more than one member of the Potter family." James was smiling. "You guys can touch some of the family heirlooms now. Not all of them... But Hermione could read about half the books in my father's library now without any ill effects."


	15. Problems

"Why isn't this in any books though? I've never heard of it before." Hermione was in awe of the new information.

"Because the information wouldn't be in any books that Muggleborns have access to. Only halfbloods and Purebloods have access to these books." Charlie spoke up.

"It's to keep anyone unsavory from trying to insinuate themselves into the families to steal familial secrets... Sorry Mione but that's mostly been Muggleborns who do that. And they try to destroy things that have been for centuries. It's simply not right. I think personally that Muggleborns should spend the summer before their first year at Hogwarts learning proper Wizarding Etiquette and how to do Wizarding things." George shrugged.

"I agree. Sorry, Love." Fred kissed Hermione on the cheek. "It would help the Muggleborns fit in better if they learned our etiquette rather than trying to force unnecessary changes. There are so many useful classes that aren't taught anymore because muggleborns get uncomfortable."

"Ilvermony has a lot of classes that have been removed from Hogwarts curriculum. And like George said. We also have the pre-school year classes to help our muggleborns." Kay chimed in Charlie's lap.

"I think the pre-school year classes would help... But there were classes that were unnecessary really." Hermione is defensive. "And why aren't we ever taught about house-elves? How cruel they're treated."

"Those fall into Pureblood learning... And most families don't treat them poorly if the family is a right sort." Fred explained. "They like to have a purpose. And they need to be connected to a family's magic. It keeps them sane, happy and healthy. Why do you think Dobby and Winky bonded to Harry's family magic?"

"Harry... Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione was sticking to her guns.

"Because I knew you hate house-elves being bonded to families or places... But I was reading about it and talking to some of my house-elves about it and they explained it quite well." Harry leaned into his two lovers whom had rejoined them finally.

"Kreacher was treated poorly by me because he treated me poorly when I was a child. But I'm trying to make amends to him. I've given him Regulus' things and brought him to one of the other Black Family Properties to be with other house-elves. He's going to be taken care of." Sirius wasn't fond of the elf but Harry had disliked how he was treating Kreacher.

"Mione... Just face it... There's a reason House-Elves are bonded to family. They have much longer lifespans when bonded." Fred held Hermione's hand. "And a good portion of the removed classes need to come back because they're quite essential."

"Lots of people get scared during sex because their magic acts up and gets magnified." Remus added. "I've read many books on the subjects."

"Honestly, I thought the removed classes would've been amazing." Lily chimed in from the painting. "Especially Sex Magic. It's a very powerful branch of magic."

"You and I levitated Sirius's bed in the dorm one time, with him in it." James snickered.

"Ahhh... Don't wanna know." Harry hid in Remus's lap. "One time we all grew three feet long beards. And they turned different colors."

"I don't need to know about you having sex with my son!" James covered his ears. "La la la. Nope."

"Did you at least use protection?" Was all Lily was concerned about.

"Every time, Lils." Remus reassured her. "The two kids plus Sirius is all we need to handle right now." He felt like he was forgetting something but brushed it away.

"Oi! Rude." Sirius pouted and then kissed Harry's cheek. "Love me."

"You big baby." Harry moved to sit back between the two and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

Hermione was curled into Fred's side, holding his hand and simply listening to what was going on. Hearing Lily say she wanted the removed classes had struck a chord in her.

"We've got to be getting back." Charlie's hair was falling into his eyes and Kay brushed it back with her fingertips before standing.

"It's always great to see you." Kay hugged Harry, Snape, Fred, George and then Hermione. "I'll bring you some of our course books from Ilvermony." She stepped back and went through the floo with Charlie.

"And then there were eight." Bill joked. "Who shall be picked off next?"

"You're terrible." Hermione laughed. "I knew I shouldn't have shown you the Sherlock Holmes novels."

"You did this? He's been saying stuff like this a lot." George sighed dramatically. "Then Viktor and I get to go somewhere away from him."

"Knew it." Harry smirked slightly.

"Knew what? Fuck. I finally said it..." George put his hand to his forehead.

"Viktor has been writing about seeing someone. He just wouldn't say who." Harry smiled brightly. "I'm glad you guys got together."

"He's quite sweet really." George was slightly blushing, unable to stop smiling.

"He can tell us apart just like Harry can." Fred chortled.

"Morgana's sake. I can't tell you apart." Sirius looked impressed. "That's probably good on date night."

"Very much so. I prefer my lovers female with bushy hair and amber eyes." Fred kissed Hermione's head softly.

"Suck up." Hermione swatted his hand that had ended up on her ribcage. "Hands down or nothing happens on date night."

"I did not need to know you two were shagging." Harry hid his face again. "Hurt her and I'll kill you." He lifted his head to threaten. The Floo lit up once more and Neville tumbled through with Luna.

"See? I told you we should've left earlier." Neville has a beautiful plant in his arms with a bow on it.

"We have arrived when needed." Luna declared in her mystical sounding voice.

"Luna! Neville!" Harry scrambled up and hugged them both, being careful of the plant. "What do you mean when needed though?"

"You'll see. Let's get some food into you though. You look a bit peaky." Luna's mom mode broke her out of her out of this world mode.

"Yes, Other Mother." Harry fake sighed, actually quite ecstatic to see her and Neville.

 


	16. Magnificent

"Hello, Harry." Luna hugged him softly, petting his hair. "Now to the kitchen for food." She pulled him by the hand to the kitchen.

"Luna scares me sometimes." Sirius stared after his lover being pulled by the blonde.

"She scares us all at times." Neville agreed.

"She befuddles me." Hermione scowled slightly. "Who does she think she is bossing Harry around?"

"Someone who cares for him. And I don't care for your tone." Neville was unusually sharp with his speech, displaying how he felt about Hermione badmouthing his Luna. "Luna is 10x the woman you could ever be. She's sweet, caring, motherly, not overbearing."

"Now, Nev... Let's calm down." Fred stepped in. "Let's all have a good visit."

"Hey Neville. What is that?" George was playing peacemarker.

"This is Glowing Lilac Roses. They smell like lilacs but look like glowing roses. Commonly used to promote restful dreams for everyone in the room with it. No known bad side effects. Mothers use the blossoms dried and ground up into their children's food to calm stomachs and give good dreams."

"Woah. That will be great." Remus looked pleased and he led Neville to another room to discuss the plant more.

"Ugh. Fred, are you ready to go?" Hermione was ready to go.

"Yep. George, you gonna stay here until the next surprise?" Fred was grinning.

"Of course. See ya, Freddy." George hugged his twin and then Hermione. Fred hugged Bill also and led Hermione to the Floo, the two going to the shop.

~in the Kitchen~

"You'll be needing to put more weight on. It will help your magic be more stable." Luna was talking to Harry, watching him eat a large piece of roast along with potatoes. "More veggies too. The nargles can get quite bad at times."

"I know, I know, Luna. Relax. What are you trying to tell me?" Harry looked anxious, holding a napkin in his hands.

"Weeeell... Oh hello Professor!" Luna greeted Severus who had come in the room. "I see the wrackspurts are no longer around you."

"Er... Yes... Your wrackspurt be gone worked wonders." Severus was never quite fully comfortable with her but humored her.

"Sir." Luna dragged Severus off somewhere for a discussion. She had an urgent question. She was a sixth year currently, two years after Harry had given birth to his beautiful babies. Luna was a Seer who had come into a Veela inheritance recently.

Severus was quite concerned. "What is going on, Miss Luna?"

"I had a vision... About Harry..." Luna whispered, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"What was it about?" Severus also looked around but they were interrupted by Harry coming in.

"Hey, guys. Will you come hang with me?" Harry looked rather lonely and the two sandwiched him into a hug.

"We love you, Harry." Severus was much better at displaying his emotions nowadays as he didn't have to hide and was seeing a mind healer consistently to deal with the childhood abuse and manipulation.

"I love you guys too. So very much." Harry smiled, cuddling into Luna who was holding him close.

"Now. Let's check on your fish. They were growing quite well last time." Luna knew how much Harry loves his rare fish.

"Yes! The Glowing German Grail fish is quite large. Quite a sight to see when it's dark." Harry dragged them by the hands. He didn't light the room when they entered as the GGG Fish was doing a good job of it.

"Harry, where did you find this? This fish is quite rare." Severus leaned closer and examined the large fish basking in the water.

"It was here when we moved in." Harry answered, tossing some breadcrumbs into the water and watching the large fish eat them.

"There's not much known about these fish, Harry. May I study him?" Severus looked quite intrigued while Luna was looking at the Angel fish which were of a more magical breed than the Muggle type.

"Of course." Harry nodded, stroking the fish's head under the water.

"He likes when you pet by his gills, Harry." Luna smiled in her dreamy way before wandering to the little side room that connected to this room.

"Huh..." Harry blinked, watching the fish wriggle in happiness as Harry rubbed by his gills as suggested before allowing Severus to examine the fish. "I'm gonna check on George and Bill." He wandered off himself to the living room and sat between the two Weasleys who were conversing with Sirius.

"Harry, have you found your Animagus form yet?" Sirius questioned, knowing his lover was trying to.

"Almost. Professor McGonagall says I'm nearly there." Harry giggled. "What about you guys?"

"I'm a wolf." Bill laughed slightly. "Being around Remus honestly makes me want to roll over and be submissive."

"He has that intensity. He's an alpha." Sirius and Harry were both proud.

"I'm a fox. So is Fred and Hermione actually." George laughed.

"Sweet!" Harry grinned.

"Want to try turning?" Bill laughed.

"Not without Minerva here." Harry pouted. "She trusts me."

"Fineeee... Let's owl her and have her over." Sirius yelled.

"She's busyyyy." Harry flicked him softly. "I don't want to disturb her. Maybe she'll let you in on our next lesson."

"I bet you'll be so cute." George pinched Harry's cheek lightly.

"Maybe. I want to be cool. Like the Grim." Harry teased.

"Damn right, I'm cool." Sirius puffed his chest out.

"Where is Neville and Remus?" George piped back up. "And Luna and Severus?"

"Not sure about Remy and Nev but Luna and Sev were with my fish." Harry laughed, being a poet.

"Oh my Morgana." Bill snorted, ruffling Harry's hair as there was a crash from another room. Every person in the living room stood up quickly and went to investigate.

"You okay, Neville?" Harry stared at the blonde who had fallen over a small table which had fallen.

"I'm okay! Don't mind me, Harry!" Neville got back up, looking a bit teary which activated Harry's mothering mode and he started examining Neville.

"Just a bruise on your chest and chin." Harry sighed in relief. "Let's get some salve on that." He dragged Neville off.


	17. News

Luna was waiting for early the next morning, knowing Harry would be up early. However Luna was awake first, waiting patiently in the kitchen while conversing with a fairy messenger who had come with an important message. The Veela Seer had written to her queen, requesting to remain where she was until after Christmas. The Lovegoods were always a bit odd due to having Seer blood in them and most Lovegoods inherited their Veela blood.

Soon enough Harry wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning with his hair all over. The seventeen year old lord had become an early morning person in a more relaxed way and had a hard time sleeping in after being conditioned to wake early to make the Dursleys. "Huh? Luna, what are you doing awake?" Harry blinked, peering owlishly at his friend.  
"I thought I'd make breakfast, Harry. That's all. I've been helping the elves." Luna smiled radiantly, gesturing to two plates filled with foods. Luna's contained more fruits and some pancakes while Harry's was packed full of pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast and fruit. Harry gaped at the plate that was his.  
"Luna, are you sure I'll be able to eat all that?" He seated himself near the girl and started eating his eggs first, eating each food item meticulously. Harry ate each food one at a time and never mixed them, he had a slight issue about it.  
"Of course. Harry.... I need to tell you something... I had a vision." Luna was unusually grave, clasping Harry's hands in hers.  
"What is it, Luna?" Harry was worried, looking her over. "What did you see?"  
"I saw-" She was cut off by Sirius coming in.   
"Morning, Pretty. Morning, Luna." Sirius greeted cheerfully after downing a cup of coffee. He was completely unaware of what he had interrupted.  
"Go on, Luna. What did you see?" Harry urged, ignoring his lover at the moment.  
"I'll tell you later. Enjoy your breakfast, Harry." Luna took her plate and skipped off to one of the dining rooms to eat.  
"Sirius, you interrupted Luna and I's conversation." Harry scolded. "Also, you're on child duty. I need to go to the Burrow for the day. Mrs. Weasley is teaching me how to knit so I know how to do it by hand as well as by magic." Harry rather enjoyed his knitting lessons with the Weasley Matriarch. It kept a steady hand and focused mind for him as he was still a beginner but he was getting better, making a blanket for Neville's birthday.   
"I'm sorry, Pretty." Sirius apologized, hugging Harry close and then smiling as another plate appeared on the table containing mostly pancakes and sausage. "Aw yeah. I love house elves."  
"You are something else." Harry shook his head slightly. "I'm going to go get dressed. Try to stay out of trouble while we're gone too."  
"I will. I'm always good. I promise." Sirius gave a cheeky smile, winking at Harry who cuffed him upside the head with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, I'll keep our kids safe. Relax." He watched Harry go off somewhere before finishing off his breakfast and going outside as Padfoot to get some exercise. The black dog had ample room on the grounds to run and explore, going into the gardens and chasing a rabbit around.  
~Inside with Neville~  
Neville was currently speaking to Harry about the conservatory and the plants it contains. Harry was gifting him the ability to tend to each of the plants and collect anything he needed from them as long as he shared with Severus also. "My grandmother's portrait and I have been talking and she says any person who I feel is worthy is welcome to her plants. She enjoys hearing about you most often, Nev."  
"I wish I could have met your grandmother." Neville blushed. "She sounds like a lovely woman."  
"She's the greatest other than Mum! And Mione. She's so sweet, her and Grandfather tell me stories about my father when he was a child. And about Sirius when he lived with them also." Harry was excited, bouncing on his toes slightly and his longer hair fell in front of his eyes.   
"Harry, are you growing your hair out?" Neville was curious, smiling fondly at his friend whom he felt was like a brother to him.   
"Yes, Sirius says most Lords do. It's a signal of status and of power to have longer hair." Harry had been having Lordship lessons with Sirius regularly. "Next is Ball etiquette. Luna's agreed to help me. If that's alright with you, Neville."  
"Of course. I trust you completely with Luna." Neville was quick to reassure that it was okay that his intended was teaching Harry to dance.  
"Hopefully she's a better teacher than McGonagall. I'm a terrible dancer." Harry snorted, laying on a chaise lounge chair nearby and stretching out his legs. "Won't you please sit?"  
"Sure, sure." Neville sat in a matching chair, stretching himself out completely and relaxing. "Want to come have tea with me and Gran? She asked me to invite you but I would've anyways."  
"Sure! When is tea?" Harry was much better nowadays with his emotions and temperament. He was regularly seeing Ted Tonks for mind healing and Andromeda Tonks for physical well being.  
"Next week Tuesday at 2 o'clock in the afternoon." Neville answered, an easy going smile. "Did you know Seamus and Dean FINALLY got together?"  
"It only took them seven years to." Harry snorted, laughing internally at gossiping with his friend. "I'm glad they're happy. And what about Lavender and Parvati?"  
"LAVENDER IS DATING PANSY PARKINSON!" Neville jolted upright, Harry nearly fell off his lounge chair.  
"Wait. Wait... Really?!" Harry's mouth gaped open as he stared at him.  
"Harry? It's time to go." George stuck his head into the conservatory.  
"Ah. Alright." Harry got up, ruffling Neville's hair. "You'll have to tell me later... Brother." He turned and left the room with George, leaving Neville with a big smile and a happy heart.  
"Bye, Brother." Neville whispered, getting up and going to tend to the flowers.  
~With Luna~  
Luna grabbed Harry as he went past the room, pulling him in by her and charming the door shut. "We need to talk. Like right now."  
"What is it?" Harry wrapped his arms around the girl who was his sister/ Other Mother.  
"I saw you... Giving birth in a vision. Harry. You're pregnant." Luna informed him, hugging him tightly as he sagged slightly.  
"I'm pregnant? Is that why the odd dreams have come back?" Harry felt relieved to know that was what had caused bizarre dreams that made no sense.  
"Most likely. You aren't going to cry are you, brother?" Luna stroked his hair as Harry hid his face in her shoulder.   
"I'm just so happy. And kind of scared. And a bit angry at whichever one didn't use protection." Harry lifted his head up and looked her.   
"Now, time for you to go knit with Mrs. Weasley." Luna laughed, resuming her airy fairy attitude and letting the charms off the door.  
"Thanks, Luna. I can always count on you." Harry hugged her once more before going off to find George.


	18. New Beginning

Harry was knitting a blanket now, humming under his breath and Mrs. Weasley looked over at him curiously. "Harry dear? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes. Very alright." Harry smiled, eyes lighting up. "I've had some lovely news."

Molly Weasley smiled, recognizing the glow surrounding Harry. "I won't tell a soul." The two had silently acknowledged the news. "Have you any idea what it'll be?"

"It'll be multiples. I can feel it." Harry grinned. He'd finished up his blanket he was making, looking happy. "It has feels like it did when I pregnant with the twins." Harry agreed, snacking on some toast with homemade peanut butter. "I hope my cravings will be more normal this time around." He was going to regret ever saying that.

"Be careful, Harry. Your cravings will probably go out of the normal now." Molly chuckled.

~Time Skip of a few weeks~

Sirius and Remus were staring at each other, glaring slightly. "What did you do?!" Remus spoke first.

"What do you mean what did I do?! What did you do?!" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Harry's being distant. Obviously you did something." Remus retorted, eyes flashing gold briefly.

"Knock it off!" Harry came in, giving them both the evil eye. "I was going to tell you at dinner but since you're both full of piss and vinegar, I'll just tell you right now." His magic was flaring up just like his temper. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Sirius asked as Remus fainted, falling off the couch. "Rem?!"

"Oh hell." Harry's face scrunched slightly. "Remmy?" He looked concerned, waving his wand and levitating the werewolf onto the couch again. "Will he be okay?"

"Of course." Sirius checked Remus thoroughly, applying some bruise salve to his cheek.

"That could've gone better." Harry sighed. "I had everything planned out so perfectly too." He had gotten cards that asked what a dad was.

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized, hugging Harry close. "But pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Andromeda confirmed what Luna told me." Harry smiled radiantly at Sirius, nuzzling the older man.

"A baby?" Sirius looked pleased. "Or multiples again?"

"Multiples. Three. We'll see their sexes in a few months." Harry was petting Remus's hair. "I cannot wait. If we have a girl, I want Lilith Luna. And for a boy Cedric Reubeus. If more than one boy, Viktor Fleamont. Maybe Rowena Caroline."

"Hagrid would be so happy if you named our child after him." Remus had woken up right before Harry said the names he liked.

"I was thinking we could make him the godfather of one of the babies." Harry grinned impishly. "It'd make his day. And maybe Ted for one of the others."

"I like that Idea." Sirius nodded. "We can discuss it further and make a decision at a later date."

"You sound so formal." Harry snickered. "Anyways. Let's go eat. I'm hungry as hell." He laughed.

"After you, my pretty." Sirius bowed, Remus following right behind Harry and Sirius behind himself. Their kids were with Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie for the next couple days in an effort to help them socialize.

"Mm. Chicken dumpling soup." Harry breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell before sitting at the table and allowing Remus to push in his chair. "Thanks, Love."

"Any time, Har." Remus kissed his temple, seating himself to Harry's left.

"It looks so good. And smells equally good." Sirius was salivating, looking anxious to begin eating.

"Eat. Eat. The elves made it." Harry started eating, enjoying his soup as it filled him with heat that warmed him from head to toe. Certain things like this made him happy and relaxed, no sign of the savior just Harry.

"It is delicious." Remus smiled softly, going for the chunks of chicken and meticulously eating each piece before going for the chunks of potato.

"I love you guys." Harry wiped his face with a napkin, looking adorable with a silly grin on his face. The Potter lord was the happiest he had ever been, having his lovers and children who would never abandon him. His friendships were the strongest they've ever been and the Daily Prophet had been bought out by a company in Sirius's name. Rita Skeeter had been arrested after a tip off to the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt about an unregistered animagus who happened to be a beetle.

"We love you too, Harry. You're our lover and we will always want you." Remus smiled.

"Thank you, both of you." He smiled at them fondly, finishing his soup and then leaning back with a satisfied sigh. "So full."

"Soooo. When can we find out about what they are?" Sirius was excited.

"About two months, love. They need to develop a bit more." Harry was amused. "You were like this with the twins too."

"It's just exciting. I went from having lost all my family to having two kids and two husbands. And several very odd adopted siblings. But I love them and I cannot wait to get more family." Sirius let some of his emotions out, looking at them with fond eyes and a loving heart.

"Our family will expand. And none of us are alone anymore." Remus reached over and squeezed Sirius's knee. "Our children will grow up so loved. They are amazing little people who have such unique personalities and they both love each of us so much."

"You're gonna make me cry." Sirius sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I'm the pregnant one. I should be emotional." Harry laughed slightly, rubbing Sirius's cheek and kissing his nose. "You are so precious, Sirius. Don't ever forget it. We love you."

"Love you guys too." Sirius finished eating finally. "Let's go have communal cuddling in the living room."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry stood up and carried their bowls to the kitchen, setting them into the sink.

"Cuddles with my lovers and mayhaps some kissing." Remus smiled softly.

"Kissing is required, Remmy. You know this." Sirius joked.

"That I do. It's a good requirement." Remus nodded solemnly.

"You two are something special." Harry shook his head, laughing at his two lovers. "Go on and wait for me in the other room."

"Don't take too long." They kissed his cheeks before heading off to the living room. Remus and Sirius sat on the couch, leaving a space for Harry to cuddle in between them.


	19. Marvels and Margarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip: Harry's hit three months pregnant

Harry was currently looking at Ibrahim, combing the soft brown curls and humming quietly. "Ibrahim, James... Mama, Papa and Daddy need to tell you something."

"Surprise?" James smiled at his mother, tilting his head curiously.

"Yup. A biiiiig surprise." Sirius spoke instead of Harry, coming in and planting a kiss on each person in the room on their cheeks. He sat next to Harry and moved Ibrahim onto the floor next to James as Remus came in.

"Time to tell them?" Remus sat down, arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah its time. We won't be able to hide it much longer." Harry whispered.

"Mama is pregnant!" Sirius burst out, grinning at their sons who stared blankly at him.

"What?" They both were confused.

"Mama's having babies! Two boys and a girl. You're getting two brothers and a sister!" Remus smiled.

"No!" James screamed, looking upset and flailing. One of his arms caught Ibrahim in the face, making the small boy's nose bleed and his eyes to tear up. Harry was quick to lean and grab his son, cradling the crying toddler to his chest.

"Shh shh." Harry hushed, leaving Sirius and Remus to deal with James. "It's okay, Ibrahim. Mama will fix it up." He tapped Ibrahim's nose, fixing it and vanishing the blood that had dripped from it. "All better."

"Mama." Ibrahim sniffled, burying his face in Harry's chest that was starting to pudge back out. He actually was quite excited to get a baby sister, not so much for the brothers.

"I know, Ibrahim." Harry knew what his baby was saying, the room quiet as Remus and Sirius had taken James to a different room to calm down. "Mama won't love you any less and you will always be important to us. I promise. You and James are so loved, so very loved."

In the painting of James and Lily, they smiled as they were so proud of their son. He had grown into a wonderful young man and an amazing mother to his children. Lily dabbed at her eyes, feeling nostalgic to when she had been pregnant with Harry himself.

~With James, Remus and Sirius~

Remus was holding the struggling boy, arms in a bear hug and keeping the small boy against his chest. "Shh shh, James. Stop. Everything is okay."

"NO BABIES!" James wailed, throwing his head back into the Werewolf's chest repeatedly until Sirius gently held his head between his large palms.

"Sweetheart. Look at Papa. Papa had a baby brother and I didn't want him at first. But I grew to love him so so very much." Sirius looked like he'd cry himself. "You are a big brother. We won't love you any less. We will take good care of you. And we won't replace you with the babies." He picked up James once Remus let go and the two went off somewhere, leaving the werewolf who made his way back to where Harry was.

~Back with Harry and Ibrahim~

Ibrahim had his face smushed to Harry's belly, talking to the babies excitedly and telling them how much he loves them already. Harry was focusing intently on Ibrahim, wanting to put it in the pensieve later to keep for when people come over. Remus sat down, chuckling softly and watching with Harry. He'd been an only child so this was almost all new to him, the twins were different but still.

"Hi Daddy!" Ibrahim had finished his story and climbed into Remus's lap, smiling sweetly up at them.

"Hi, Abe." Remus chuckled, smiling back at the small boy while holding one of Harry's hands.

"Need to potty!" Ibrahim was suddenly frantic, wriggling as Remus got to his feet and sprinted to the bathroom. They made it just in tine, Remus looking at the ceiling to give his child some privacy. Ibrahim giggled after a bit. "All done!"

"Good job!" Remus helped Ibrahim wash his hands before washing his own. "Such a big boy!"

"Yay!" Ibrahim tugged Remus back to his mother, climbing up next to Harry. "I pottied in the toilet!"

"Very good, Ibrahim!" Harry ruffled the soft hair of his eldest child. "Getting to be such a big boy and soon you'll be able to help Uncle Severus with his potions!"

"Yay! Can't wait!" Ibrahim smiled, cuddling into Harry's side.

"He's so sweet." Harry murmured at his lover who nodded. "I think it's N-A-P time though." 

"Yup." Remus agreed, scooping up the sleeping toddler and carrying him off to the nursery for his nap. He met Sirius coming out  and they smiled at each other softly before Remus went and laid Ibrahim next to James because that's how they preferred to sleep.

Sirius sat next to Harry and laid his head on the younger man's shoulder, cuddling him. "Love you, pretty."

"Love you too, Siri." Harry stroked the soft black hair on Sirius's head, smiling gently. "You, Rem and our babies are who I care for most."

"Thank you. For being able to love two broken men. You found it in your heart to care for us and fix us as best as you could. You are too good for this world. Innocent and sweet and wonderful." Sirius had an intense look, holding Harry to him.

"You both loved me. And you and Remus healed me too." Harry spoke slowly, fingers carding through Sirius's hair still. "You guys gifted me with our children and with your love. It is no hardship on me to love and care for Moony and you."

Remus joined the cuddling pair, holding them both. "I think we need a nap, yes? A big cuddly nap."

"I agree." Harry smiled. "A mostly naked nap. The babies are calm when you are touching my bare skin."

"Aww. They know their daddies." Sirius pressed his lips to Harry's belly before standing and watching Remus carry Harry up to their bedroom as he followed slowly. All was well in the little family's life.

 


	20. Tornadoes and Tomatoes

Harry was swaying, humming along to a song and enjoying the absolute peace and quiet. Sirius and Remus had taken Ibrahim and James off for the day and Luna wasn't set to arrive for another twenty minutes.

Within five minutes he was pouting, rather lonely and wishing he had someone home with him. "Hello Harry!" Luna stepped through the floo. "I've come early to show you something I found!"

"That's great, Luna!" Harry was glad for Luna's sense of timing. "What'd you bring?" He blinked as he was handed a tiny kitten like creature that had three tails instead of one. "Oh! It's so cute!"

"His name is Nyx. Because he's black like the night sky." Luna smiled airily, watching Harry love on the kitty creature. "I found him while visiting some of my family's friends."

"Oh he's so cute, Luna!" Harry kissed the kitty's head and let the cat curl in his lap. The cat's three tails lit up as they touched Harry's belly and he felt a tingle of warmth run through him. "What was that?"

"That was him blessing your children. They're good luck but only if they've come to you willingly." Luna smiled serenely, curled up next to Harry on the couch and resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"How's Neville? His last visit was quite entertaining." Harry chuckled, remembering how the twins had gotten Neville tied up and having purple hair.

"He's quite well. He's busy in his greenhouse lately as his favorite plant is blooming and he's studying the properties of the plant." The blonde girl loved her boyfriend a lot and always supported his endeavors as he supports hers.

"I'm glad to hear that. He's gotten quite the name for himself since he discovered that plant." The young man leaned his head on Luna's, rubbing his belly absentmindedly.

"Are those herbs Neville gave you working well?" She looked concerned at him.

"Yes. The morning sickness has vanished completely. It was honestly such a relief. I just mix a bit in my tea and I'm good all day and night." He exclaimed, looking cheerful.

"Good. I saw great things to come for you and your family." Luna smiled mysteriously at him, ruffling his hair after a moment and laughing.

"Lunaaaaa. It took Sirius twenty minutes to make it presentable." Harry fake whined at her. "How unfair you are. Anyways, what are we up to today?"

"I figured we could do some yoga. I read it's good for you." Luna couldn't keep her smile off her face, happy to spend time with the one she felt connected to like a brother.

"That sounds like fun. We can do it in the conservatory and enjoy the sunshine." Harry carefully lifted the kitty and led the way. He smiled as Luna pulled out two shrunk Yoga mats and returned them to normal size.

The two spent an enjoyable morning doing yoga and only stopped when interrupted. "Master Harry." Kreacher's voice croaked, looking much better and cleaned up than when Harry met him.

"Kreacher! How are you? Are the other elves treating you well?" Harry had grown to care for the old elf who was no longer quite so insane.

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher be very well and the other elveses bein' nice." Kreacher had a locket from when Regulus was a child. "Kreacher be wonderin."

"What about, Kreacher?" Harry patted the elf on the head, smiling.

"Can Kreacher be going to work at his old home?" Kreacher had heard that Sirius had been letting the American witch and Charlie clean it up.

"You want to work at Grimmauld?" Harry blinked. "I'd have to be talking to Sirius but I don't really see a problem with it so long as Kayla and Charlie are fine with it. Sirius should be back in four hours so you can ask him then."

"Thank you, Master Harry!" Kreacher seized Harry around the waist in a hug and then vanished.

"He's so much happier now, you know. I'm glad to see how happy he is." Harry was teary eyed slightly with happiness and Luna wiped his cheek.

"He is a good elf at heart." Luna smiled softly at him and then stood. "Perhaps some lunch? It's coming onto Noon now."

"Oooooh. That sounds good." Harry accepted Luna's help getting up and they went off after a refreshing charm on themselves. There was grilled cheese laid out on plates with some juice choices. "Exactly what I was craving."

"The elves are all excited for the babies, Harry." The young woman seated herself across from Harry and waited for him to begin eating. 

"Luna... Will you be the godmother of one of my children?" Harry burst out, having been wanting to ask for ages and never getting the chance to.

"Yes, Harry. Of course." She was happy. "It's a great honor to be asked to be one."

"You mean a lot to me. You've never left me when the world turned against 'The Boy Who Lived'." Harry crushed Luna in a hug after he'd stood up and gone around the the other side of the table by her. "You've been a great friend, Luna. And I consider you my sister."

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Harry." Luna had a soft look on her face, hugging the boy who had become a brother to her. "You were one of my first friends ever and one of the dearest to my heart."

"You ready to go explore some more?" Harry wiped his eyes and helped her from her seat. The two wandered the manor, speaking to various paintings and learning even more about Harry's family before heading back to the front of the manor after being alerted by a house elf named Jules that Master Black, Master Wolf and the little Masters were home.

"Hello, Pretty!" Sirius greeted, setting James down and hugging Harry close. "Hello, Luna. How are you?"

"Pretty well, Lord Sirius. You might want to tell Harry to clear the Wrackspurts around your head." Luna winked before leaving after greeting Remus and the children.

"See you next week, Luna!" Harry called after his blonde friend. "So? Tell me what?"

"Ah... I wanted to know if you wanted a formal ceremony for our wedding. It can be a small ceremony with our friends and family but like yeah..." Sirius pulled out a ring, knelt down and slid it on Harry's finger even though they'd been engaged unofficially for two years now.

"I'd love to! It'll be so much fun." Harry was very excited, hugging Sirius before hugging Remus and then plopping himself on the floor to hug Ibrahim and James. "I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too, Harry." Remus and Sirius joined the hug pile on the floor.


	21. Pregnancy and Pain

Harry was in pain, groaning loudly as one of his triplets kicked his kidney. "It hurts so bad." He was teary eyed as he looked at Sirius who knelt down and pressed his lips to the bump that held their babies.

"Now listen here, you three. You're hurting your Mumma and I don't think that's very nice. He's so sweet and wonderful so you stop now. He needs his rest and he can't do it with you kicking his kidney." Sirius spoke to the babies which ceased moving.

"Oh! They calmed down." Harry smiled, running his fingers through Sirius's hair gently. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you very much." Sirius hugged Harry around the belly and smiled up at him before standing up. "You going to nap?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, climbing into their bed and curling up. "Night."

"Night, Pretty." Sirius kissed Harry's forehead, smoothing the covers and then heading downstairs to wrangle their boys and save Remus's sanity. Recently James had been acting out more, being naughty and downright mean at times.

"James, do not hit your brother. That is mean and it hurts him." Remus's patient voice came through as Sirius walked towards the living room they usually used, repeating the same two sentences that they had been for several months.

"Hey, Rem. Hello, boys." Sirius came in, smiling. "C'mere, Abe. Papa needs your help with something." He lifted the toddler after the small boy had toddled to him.

"Wanna help." Ibrahim was a very upset boy, not understanding why his twin was so mean to him now. He was carried along to the kitchen.

"I know, Baby. You're gonna help Papa make some yummy brownies. How does that sound?" Sirius smiled, cuddling his boy. "It's kind of like making a potion. You've got to get all the ingredients put in and mixed together just right but it won't blow up in your face."

"Like makin' potons." Ibrahim had his thumb in his mouth, making his words come out a bit.

"I know you do, Abe. That's why Papa wants your help." Sirius kissed his son's forehead and helped him wash his hands before putting a cute little apron on him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Papa!" Ibrahim perked up now that he was away from his brother's naughtiness and getting to help with such a big boy job.

"Alright. Help Papa measure everything out." Which Ibrahim was good at, watching his Papa with a hawk eye as Sirius checked his measurements. All Sirius did was give him the correct sized measuring cup and the correct ingredient. "You're doing so great!"

"Shh, Papa. Measurin." Ibrahim shushed his father, dumping the ingredients in a bowl. "Done!"

"Papa needs to do this next part, baby." Sirius measured the liquids and dumped them in before stirring it carefully while talking to Ibrahim who was worried about his mama. "Mama is okay, sweetheart. He just needs a nap because your brothers and sister are growing and taking energy from him."

"Baby Lilith?" Ibrahim had picked out a few toys for his baby sister and reluctantly for the two boys also.

"Yup. Baby Lilith and Baby Cedric and Baby Viktor." Sirius smiled at the toddler, kissing his forehead softly and then checking the brownies. "Twenty minutes left."

"Yay! We go see Grandma?" Ibrahim had taken a liking to James and Lily's portrait.

"Sure, baby. Let's go see Grandma." Sirius carried him to where the portrait hung and smiled. "Hey you two."

"Hello, Sirius. Ibrahim." Lily smiled at the two. "How are you?"

"Good, Grandma! My baby Lilith will be here soon." Ibrahim was excited. "My Baby Lilith is gonna be the bestest baby."

"What about baby Cedric and Baby Viktor?" James tilted his head.

"They'll be okay too." Ibrahim decided, cuddling into Sirius. "Papa, brownies done?"

"Not quite yet." Sirius checked the time. "Ten more minutes."

"Aw, Papa! Wan brownies!" Ibrahim pouted.

"Gotta wait, love." James spoke from the painting. "They'll be so good when they're done."

"Really?" Ibrahim smiled sweetly.

"Yes, really." Lily looked radiant.

"Awesome, dude!" Ibrahim yelled, bouncing in Sirius's hold.

"Awesome dude?" James snorted at his grandson.

"He's picked up a lot from Kay. That happens to be one of them." Sirius explained and shifted his hold on Ibrahim. "Time to go get the brownies, baby."

"Yaaaay, Papa." Ibrahim cuddled into Sirius as he was carried. They took the brownies out and left them to cool down, smiling at each other happily.


	22. Thunder

Harry was sleeping soundly, curled on his side with a pillow between his legs and one against his back. He had Sirius's favorite shirt under his head and one of Remus's baggy sweaters on, content in the scents of his lovers.

The twins were at their godfathers' house, sleeping the next couple days there while Harry prepared for the triplets. Harry was roughly seven months and quite sore most of the time, penis having vanished again which alerted him to the potential of an early birth for his babies.

Sirius snuck in quietly, laying next to Harry's sleeping body and stroked his lover's cheek lovingly. He was more happy than he had ever been, both Remus and Harry reminding him that it was not his fault for what happened to James and Lily. The man was no longer having severe nightmares as often and he no longer had to hide behind a mask of false cheerfulness when his thoughts were dark.

Harry curled up closer to Sirius's warmth, mumbling under his breath and whining softly until he was wrapped in the strong arms of one of his lovers. He nuzzled the soft skin of Sirius's neck, soothed by his presence.

"Sleep well, Pretty." Sirius smiled fondly at the young man in his arms, casting a wandless spell to ensure he won't lose circulation in his arm from where it was under Harry.

~With Remus~

The werewolf was reading in the library, needing a bit of solitude to reset himself as he got crabby if around people too much. It overwhelmed him and he hated how he felt when he was rude to someone for something not their fault.

He turned another page in the book, breathing in the calming scent of the leather binding and the glue. It never failed to help him relax and he often felt quite at home in libraries, seeking out the other worlds provided in books to escape his own.

To make things even better, the rain that had been threatening all evening finally broke and great big drops splattered on the windows. The drumming sound filled the silence and added a background noise along with the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. The scarred man tilted his head back with his eyes closed and took a deep breath in slowly, muscles all relaxed and book open in his lap.

His eyes snapped open when a loud rumble of thunder filled the air and he rose quickly, marking his page and setting the book on the table before going upstairs to the bedroom. He knew the elves would put out the fire and put away any messes also. His footsteps were quick and light, taking him straight to the bedroom door.

His hand turned the handle quietly and he slipped in, shutting the door behind him and making his way to the bed where Harry held Sirius as best he could. The older male sometimes was frightened by the storms, being thrown into flashbacks on rare occasions that made him think he was trapped outside during a thunderstorm while his mother taunted him.

"Sirius, shh. You're here with Harry and I, Sweetheart." Remus undressed and sat next to Sirius, joining the hug Harry had him in. "You are safe. Your mother is dead and cannot touch you. You are inside of Potter Manor."

"Remus and I will protect you, Love. Your Pretty has you and so does Moony." Harry added, stroking the dark hair of his lover. "We love you."

Sirius didn't come back to them until Remus cast a noise dimming charm on the window, making the rumbles background noise that could be a machine running downstairs. His eyes focused in on Harry's brilliant green eyes first and then Remus's forest green ones that held a tint of yellow as Moony pushed to the front a bit in response to Sirius's anxiety.

"Hey there." Remus smiled, kissing Sirius's cheek gently and still holding him.

"It happened again?" Sirius looked ashamed until Harry kissed him carefully.

"Love... You had a terrible childhood and life for a good while. It's bound to leave scars. Rem and I both have our little triggers but we know things happens outside of our control. We're not going to begrudge you comfort." Harry held Sirius's face in his palms. "We're family."

"Exactly. Harry said it best." Remus agreed, nuzzling Sirius before laying down and dragging Sirius and Harry down next to him. "Sleep. We all could use it anyways."

"Thank you both." Sirius whispered once the other two were asleep, closing his eyes and drifting off to the sounds of his lovers steady breathing.


	23. Hearts

"Push, Love." Remus coached, holding Harry's hands as he sat behind him on the bed while Harry delivered their babies. Baby Lilith had come first and was currently being weighed and measured by Narcissa while Andromeda waited for the next one to come out.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Harry roared, magic flaring and Cedric Rubeus came into the world with a wail. Harry settled back against Remus, panting and accepting some ice chips into his mouth to suck on. His hair was soaked with sweat, braided back by Remus before active labour had begun.

"Sorry, Sweetheart." Remus apologized, internally pouting because Sirius had fainted as Lilith came into the world and was currently in a nearby room. "One more baby and then all three of our babies will be here."

"I want to see the two here." Harry reached towards Narcissa who passed him the black haired little girl with blue eyes like her daddy Sirius. Cedric was light haired with emerald eyes like his mother Harry. Harry brought Lilith to his chest and let her nurse, humming softly as she drifted off once her belly was full. "Give me, Ceddy please."

Narcissa handed over the light haired baby after giving Severus Snape Lilith Luna to bring to her godmother. "Here you are, Harry. Feed him quick."

"Yep." Harry could tell he needed to start pushing again soon, quickly feeding Cedric and smiling at his little boy. "Gonna be big and strong like Daddy Remus."

"He's so cute." Remus smiled fondly, watching Snape take Cedric off to Godfather Neville. "Ready, Love?"

"Let's get baby Viktor here." Harry braced himself and started pushing again, straining hard and delivering a large baby boy with dark hair and hazel eyes. "Huh. Guess his grandpa's genes came through."

"He's a big boy." Remus chuckled, watching as the baby was weighed and measured. "He's gonna be a troublemaker."

"Watch him turn out to be a lazy little boy." Harry pouted as he fed Viktor Fleamont a bottle of his milk he'd pumped earlier, knowing he'd need it. "Wish I could have fed him like the other two."

"You will next time." Remus soothed, helping Harry hold the baby before passing the baby to Sirius who had peeked inside. "Hold our son."

"He's so big." Sirius grinned, holding the baby to him and watched Harry deliver the after birth. He flinched slightly and backed out of the room with the baby and made his way to the living room. "One delivery for a Viktor Krum as godfather."

"He vants me to be the godfather?" Viktor's eyes got huge, staring at the baby who seemed to scowl at him.

"You as godfather and Kayla as godmother." Sirius announced, grinning as Kayla stirred sleepily from her place on Charlie's lap with her arms around her own pregnant belly.

"Frick yeah." She fist pumped tiredly before drooping again, face in Charlie's neck and sleeping soundly.

"You do know she's not going to remember this in the morning?" Charlie snorted, looking amused as he held his fiancee securely.

"Yeah but then we get to tell her again." Sirius laughed, watching Viktor Krum and Viktor Fleamont having a staring contest. "Harry likes you a lot, Viktor. That's why he named him after you and made you godfather."

"Am I gonna get one named after me?" Neville joked.

"Maybe in six to ten years when we're ready for more." Sirius chuckled lowly, perched on a chair.

"Lilith will grow to be a wonderful young lady." Luna spoke in her airy voice, looking pleased as the baby girl slept in her arms.

"Alright, you lot. Off to bed. Baby visiting will continue later." Remus stood in the doorway and took the smaller two babies while Sirius took Viktor Fleamont from Viktor Krum. "The elves will show you to your rooms."

"When will the twins be back?" Neville asked quietly.

"In a few days. We want to give Harry some time to recuperate." Remus explained before the elves popped in to take their guests to their rooms. "Ready, Sirius?"

"Born Ready." Sirius chuckled, following Remus with Vik in his arms to the master bedroom where three cradles awaited their precious cargo.

"Hurry." Harry mumbled sleepily, wanting to go to bed but also wanting his lovers.

"We are, sweetheart." Remus promised, making sure each baby was situated properly and the proper charms on the cradles had them rocking gently. "Goodnight, our little boys and girl."

"Night, Pups." Sirius kept it simple, climbing in and cuddling Harry as Remus joined them. "Sleep well, you two."

"You too, Sirius. Love you both." Harry mumbled, halfway asleep.

"Love you too." They chorused.


	24. Epilogue

~9 years later~

"James! Wait for your brother!" Harry called, Lilith tugging on her Mummy's hand.

"Mummy, when do Ceddy, Viktor and I get to go to Hogwarts?" The nine year old pouted, blue eyes staring intently into Harry's eyes.

"Two more years then you lot and your cousins will be off to torment poor Headmistress McGonagall." Harry smiled, watching Charlie approaching with his daughter on his shoulders and his wife following with their two sons.

"Came to see off my favorite set of twins." Kayla chuckled, slipping the two boys packages. "Remember to share them."

"Yes, Aunty!" Ibrahim nodded solemnly, hugging his favorite aunt around the waist carefully. "Thank you!"

"Anytime, Sugar. Charlie, put Reyna down so she can play with Lilith and the boys. Percy, you too. Go play with your cousins but don't go too far." Kayla nudged Reyna's twin over and smirked as he held Viktor's hand.

"Bye, Mum! Bye Papa and Dad!" James called, grinning after Sirius and Remus had deposited his and his brother's trunks in a compartment.

"James! You still have twenty minutes!" Harry laughed.

"But Muuuuum. I wanna go hang out with Clinton! He's gonna be here soon." James whined.

"Fine." Harry chuckled as Sirius held him from behind and Remus held his hands. "Behave! I better not get any letters about you or you'll get a Howler!"

"Okay, okay!" James sulked, going off to find his best friend while Ibrahim stayed with their parents and relatives.

"Goodness. He's getting to be sassy." Harry sighed, cuddling Ibrahim to him and stroking the tawny hair he shared with Cedric. "Anyways, I love you. We'll be waiting for you for Yuletide holidays. Keep an eye on your brother and Clint please. Goddess knows what they'll get up to."

"Mummy? Does it matter what house I'm in?" Ibrahim knew his parents would love him no matter what but he wanted to be sure.

"Of course not. All the houses have their merits and down sides." Remus spoke this time, ruffling his son's hair. "We'll be more proud of you than Daddy Sirius is of his hair."

"Woah." Ibrahim giggled, face lighting up and then he grinned. "Gotta go! Charlotte is here!" He'd met Charlotte Bones in Flourish and Blotts. Susan had adopted her cousin's daughter after her cousin died when the littlw girl was 4.

"Ah to be young." Kayla laughed, hugging Harry while Leo looked out of the baby sling to see what was going on.

"You guys aren't even old! Technically speaking, Rem and I are like in our 50s right now. You guys are like not even 30 yet dammit." Sirius burst out.

"My two old men." Harry teased, leaning back into Remus before gasping. "Your son just kissed mine."

All the adults turned to look at the huddle of nine year olds, Viktor blushing heavily while hugging Percy tightly. Lilith was holding Reyna's hand as they looked at the other boys while Cedric looked uncomfortable before running back to his parents.

"Viktor and Percy kissed, Mummy... On the lips." He spoke in a scandalized whisper.

"Like this?" Sirius smirked, grabbing Harry's face and kissing him quite thoroughly.

"Daddy!" Cedric covered his eyes and Remus couldn't help but snort.

"Sirius! There are children present." Remus cuffed Sirius upside the head. "Goodness... setting a bad example."

"Kissing is okay for big people but Viktor and Percy need to wait until they're at least 13." Harry smiled in amusement, hugging the small boy to him and watched his twins drag their respective best friends over.

"Hi, Mister Potter!" Clint grinned widely, showing off a slight gap between his teeth. "Hi, Mister Black and Mister Lupin!"

"Hey, Clint." Sirius was fond of the vibrant blond boy.

"Hello, Clinton." Remus smiled.

"Hello, sirs." Charlotte smiled primly, blond hair neatly braided back as Susan came up.

"Hello, Harry and you lot." Susan looked happy to see them.

"How's Hannah doing? Pregnancy still kicking her butt?" Harry hugged his former classmate.

"That potion Kayla gave her has helped a lot actually." Susan addressed the woman.

"Neville actually collected the ingredients for me. He's bloody brilliant." The brunette was happy to give credit where credit is due. "Honestly, he stands to make a lot of money for this."

"Aunt Susan, it's time for us to go." Charlotte hugged her aunt and took Ibrahim's hand before they went on the train. James and Clint each got another packet of cookies and slipped away onto the train also to sit with Ibrahim and Charlotte.

"Kids! It's time to go." Harry called and the group of nine year olds came back to them and greeted Susan politely. "We're having a get together to celebrate the new school year, you're welcone to come."

"Ah, I have to go to the Ministry. My interns tend to panic if I'm gone. But thank you." Susan apparated away.

"To Potter Manor?" Sirius smirked, grabbing Lilith and running away with her.

"To Potter Manor!" Remus grabbed Cedric and followed Sirius while Harry followed sedately with Kayla.

"Boys." Kayla sniffed as Charlie ran after the other two. Viktor walked with Percy and Reyna and listened to them talk, occasionally adding his input when prompted.

"But they're our boys." Harry linked arms with her.

**_ End _ **


End file.
